A New Path To Power
by Phanthomas
Summary: Naruto gets news from the Hokage that changes his month long training period during the Chunin Exams. NarutoXHarem, Godlike Naruto, but for a good reason. OCs will come into play during later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A New Path To Power

Chapter One: A Gift From Parents and Kami! Let The Training Begin!

Diclaimer: I do no own Naruto, but I own the original conten I put in here.

The preliminaries to enter the Chunin Exams have just ended and Naurto is on his to meet Kakashi at the hospital. As Naruto nears the entrance, he is stopped by an ANBU agent. "The Hokage wishes to see immediately Naruto, no questions asked" the masked ninja said as he shunshined away. 'Dammit, Old Man' Naruto shouted in his as he ran toward the Hokage Tower at full speed.

'Naruto, you better get here soo-', the old man's thought were interrupted by the sound a door being slammed."WHAT IS IT, OLD MAN! I WAS GOI-" Naruto ended as looked and spotted two women dressed in white robes standing by the Hokage. The one on the left had straight, blonde hair that framed her delicate, yet expressionless face, icy, sapphire-blue eyes, and well-endowed chest. The one on the right was more enchanting than the last one. She had extremely long and flowing auburn hair that reached to her ankles with some tied in a bun at the top of head. Four long bangs covered her right eye and reached to equally large chest. Her left eye was a passionate and vibrant emerald-green. She also wore sapphire blue lipstick and nail polish.

"Okay, Old Man, who are the pretty ladies standing in your office?" Naruto asked, eyeing them up down, mostly staring at their large breasts. 'How did they get their boobs that big?' The Hokage began to fake to grab the gawking ninja's attention. "Naruto, I called you in here to tell you a few important things. The first being to give you these," Hiruzen(Hokage, Old Man) said grabbing two scrolls from the drawer of his desk and handing them to Naruto, "The second thing is tha-" "We're your fiancées!" the auburn haired woman said jumping at Naruto. "Help, help, she's glomping me!" Naruto shouted struggling under the woman. "My name is Mei Terumi, the Godaime Mizukage of the Kirigakure." Mei said stroking the blushed face of Naruto. "Mi-Miz-Mizukage? Th-the Mizukage is m-my fi-fianc-" Naruto managed to say before passing out.

**Mindscape**

"**Hey Kit, what are you doing here?" **a booming voice echoed from inside a dank sewer system as Naruto got off the wet floor and looked around. 'This place is depressing, I wish it more open, like a field.' Naruto thought as the sewer disappeared and was reformed as a wide open, grassy field. "Whoa" Naurto said as looked at his new surroundings. "**Nice Change, Kit. That sewer theme was entirely hideous"** the same booming voice said as Naruto turned around to see a large, crimson slitted-pupil eye staring at him. "Wh-wha-what are y-yo-you?" Naruto asked nervously, looking the eye right back. **"I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the beast that lives inside of you, Kit" **the Kyuubi spoke to and backed to show it full body. "You're the thing that caused me to be hated by all the villagers!" "**Yea, but you're the that played pranks on every villager, which caused them to think that you were a hopeless cause.**" the Kyuubi replied back at Naruto, which flustered him, but caused him to reflect on his actions when he was younger.

"Okay, you got me on that and I'm sorry for blaming you, but where are we? Naruto stated as he inspected the fox and the field. **'He apologized to me, even though I'm the main cause of the village hating him. I'll tell him about my past later.' **the Kyuubi thought to itself before looking back at Naruto to him fuming. "**Okay Kit, we are in your mind. this place reacts to whatever happens in your mind. While you are in here you project your memories or dreams and watch them unfold.**" the Kyuubi said as Naruto tried to process the information. "Oooookay, I get that, but WHY AM I HERE!" Naruto shouted.

**"You're here because the Godaime Mizukage glomped you and passed out, lucky bastard"** Kyuubi said giving Naruto a devious smile. "He-hey, don't look at me like that. I am not a pervert!" Naruto said as huffed and turned away from the Kyuubi. **"Listen up Kit, since you seem to be treating like an equal I'll do the same. You can use my chakra anytime you need it. just tell me and I'll happily supply it." **the Kyuubi said, laying down in front of Naruto, swaying its nine immense tails. "Cool, thanks. See ya later, then" Naruto said as he faded away to his real body. **"That Naruto is something else and I **_**really**_** like that." **the Kyuubi said with a hint of lust in its eye.

**Hokage Office**

"Wake up Naruto-kun, please wake up." Mei said pleadingly, while stroking Naruto's spiky blonde hair. "Man, I had a dream that I was glomped by the Godaime Mizukage" Naruto said as he looked into two large breasts and a single emerald eye. "Before you freak out again, Naruto, these fine ladies are here to meet you and nothing else, as of yet." Hiruzen said looking at the boy rising up from the floor. Hiruzen motioned at the blonde woman to speak. "My name is Samui, and I come from the Kumogakure." Samui stated clearly in an emotionless tone.

"Well nice to meet you, Samui-chan. I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto stated cheerfully, shaking Samui's delicate hand. A small blush appeared on Samui's cheeks when Naruto shook her hand. 'His hand is very warm, like a gentle flame' Samui thought as Naruto released her hand. "Now that the introductions are over, can _I_ get to know my fiancée now?" Mei asked as she leaned against Naruto, pressing her impressive bust against Naruto's back. "Not yet, Mizukage-dono. Naruto hasn't read the scrolls yet. Be patient." Hiruzen said, motioning Naruto to open and read the scroll. Naruto opened the first scroll and began to read it.

Dear Naruto,

If you're reading this, then that means I'm dead. Sorry for sticking you with Kyuubi, but hopefully the village is protecting you like I asked Hiruzen-san to do. Naruto, the Namikazes are known for their genius in developing new Justus. As for me, I not only created Justus, but I made new technological advancements in ninja weaponry. The location of my inventions is a few miles away from the village gate in the Northwest direction. Naruto, I am truly sorry to burden you with such a thing, but hopefully the 'gifts' I left make you happy.

Sincerely, Your Father

Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage.

"No way, I had a feeling, but to actually find that I'm related to the Yondaime is just AWESOME!" Naruto said, ready to run toward his new stash of 'toys'. "Naruto, you still have to read the other scroll, then you can have your fun." Hiruzen said, making Naruto sit back down. Naruto opened the second scroll and began reading.

Dear Naruto,

This is your mother speaking to you now. By now, you've already read your father's scroll and still have questions. First off, your father had some tensions with the Yondaime Raikage, so made a deal to marry you off to one of the kunoichi in that village and made promise to the Godaime Mizukage behind my BACK to have you marry her. Hopefully they are sweet to you or else I'll have to haunt them for the rest of their LIVES! Second, I was the previous Jinchuuriki before, so I know how it feels to be hated by people, but let that get you down. Naruto how I wished to see you grow into a fine young man like you father.

Sincerely,

Kushina Uzumaki,

The Red Habanero/Death of Konoha.

"Man, I never knew that the Kyuubi was in my mom, but why did dad seal it into me?" Naruto questioned silently as tears were swelling in his eyes. Mei and Samui hugged and comforted Naruto after he finished his mother's letter. "Naruto, know this; your parents never wanted any of this for you and they want their boy to be as strong as he can be. Let these scrolls be your inspiration to train harder than you've ever trained before." Hiruzen said trying to rouse some spirit into Naruto, which it did. "Alright then, I'm off to find my find my father's lab and see what's hiding in there!" Naruto said, dashing out of the office. "We're out of here too, Hokage-sama." Mei said dashing out of the office with Samui close behind, both leaving there robes on the floor of the office.

**Konohagakure**

**Rooftops**

"NARUTO! Wait up!" said a voice from behind Naruto. He stopped and turned to Mei and Samui tailing him. Mei was wearing a dark blue/purple robe that reached to just above her knees, the sleeves cut off from her elbows, and showing a _decent_ amount of cleavage, and black high-heeled ninja sandals.(Tsunade's shoes). Samui was wearing a black corset with a crimson cloth tied around her waist, black shinobi pants that stopped over her knees, and black knee-high boots. "Wow, sexy outfits ladies." Naruto said, winking at the girls. Both of their faces grew a red blush as they walked up to him and whispered "Let's go" in his ear. All three of dashed toward the gate to see the his father's lab.

**Konoha Forests**

"Finally, I see the door." Naruto said as he pointed to large door in a tree. Mei and Samui landed next to Naruto and prepared to enter the compound. Naruto looked over the door and saw a hole in the door. "Naruto, put your blood in the door, it just might open the door. After all, you share your father's blood." Mei said as she pushed Naruto toward the door. Naruto bit his thumb and placed it in the hole. The door began to glow slide down, revealing a long, dark corridor. Mei and Samui clung to Naruto's arms as they entered the corridor. After walking about 10 minutes through the dark corridor, they came to a door that seemed to pulsate. Naruto walked up to the door and placed his hand on the door.

It chimed and slid into the wall, revealing an extremely large room.(The size of the Kyuubi's cage) The room had four sections. The first section was dedicated to Minato's weapons and inventions, the second section was all about Jutsus. An extremely large file cabinet was right next to a chamber that was the same size. The cabinet had drawers labeled in the following order; Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Kinjutsu, Senjutsu, and Kekkei Genkai. The third section had scrolls, books, and a large slab, which seem to be about the five elemental nations and the history of shinobi.

The fourth and final section was made to be like a home. The room was huge with a bed that could fit about 10 people in it, a large Oakwood dresser, big bathroom, large closet, and finally a huge refrigerator. "I gonna live for the rest of my life." Naruto said as he dispelled his clones from investigating the rooms. "I gained whatever memories my clones had. AWESOME!" Naruto said as he ran straight to the large chamber. Naruto looked the control panel to machine and found an instruction manual to it. Naruto opened the manual and read it aloud.

Welcome to Minato Namikaze's patented, 'Actuality Chamber'! This chamber uses a special Genjutsu that creates objects from the mind into chakra objects in the real world. This chamber uses the Genjutsu property of throwing off a person's perception of time to make them think they have been training longer than they think they have. The chamber runs on perpetual chakra motor, so don't worry about a power source.

This chamber runs from the control panel, you set a training environment where you can maximize your training regime(If you get bored or destroy an environment, you can make new from inside the chamber) , how long you want to be in the chamber and how much time is actually going to pass in the real world. Once that has been set, pour some of your chakra in the sphere before you enter the chamber and you will lock inside, until your session is done. Other people can enter and leave freely as long as they don't put any chakra in the sphere. That concludes the instructions for this chamber, Ja Ne, young Naruto.

"No way, he made this book for me, Awesome!" Naruto said as he set the dial for one month outside the chamber, close to 230 years in the chamber, and a completely unique training ground. "Tell everybody that I'll be stronger than ever!" Naruto said as he walked to the chamber entrance. "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu,"** Naruto said as he made 2000 clones appear. "I want 1000 of you to take the Jutsu section, 500 on my dad's inventions, and the last 500 on history. Knock on the door so I can dispel you and gain whatever you got."

Naruto ordered and the clones all flew off in different directions. 'Naruto you really are something else.' Mei thought as she watched the clones work. Samui stood there, looking at Naruto with admiration. 'He will be strong man in the future' Samui thought as she walked into the bedroom and laid down in the bed. "This is going to be the best month EVER!" Naruto shouted as he placed his on the sphere and ran inside the chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Path To Power

" A Bloodline, A Contract, and An Onee-sama?"

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Naruto, but I would like to say I own all Original Content in this story!(Good thing for I'm modest person)

It has been 5 days(Chamber Time) since Naruto has begun his training. Naruto learned that Orochimaru had placed a seal to prevent him from using the Kyuubi's chakra, until he had Mei dispel it for him. He began to work on learning chakra control, which was progressing INCREDIBLY fast thanks to using his shadow clones to help him gain the proper feel for his chakra. "Naruto-kun, I found that chakra paper you were looking for" Mei sang as entered to see Naruto hanging upside-down from a tree. "Thank you, Mizu-hime. I want to know my element affinities" Naruto said as he dropped to the forest floor and the paper from Mei. Samui dropped down from the trees and stood behind Mei and waited for Naruto results. Naruto focused his chakra into the paper for it to be; sliced in half, crinkle, get wet, burn up, then turn in to dirt.

"Wow" all three said then more happened. The dirt turned into wood, steel, crystal, an explosion, lava, and any other chakra combination there is. "What does this mean?" Samui asked, looking at Naruto. "It means that our fiancée is a one hell of a ninja!" Mei said as she glomped a stunned Naruto. "Mmfphf, mhpf fphmmf" Naruto said as he tried to escape from Mei's impressive bust. Naruto managed to free his hands and squeezed Mei's sides. Mei let out a loud squeak and rolled away from Naruto, allowing him to take in air.

"I'm ticklish, Naruto-kun" Mei said lustfully, wagging an imaginary tail at Naruto. Naruto blush heavily and turn away from the Temptress named Mei. Samui giggled at Naruto and glared at Mei. 'Why wasn't that me?' Samui thought to herself as Naruto got an idea. He began to channel chakra into his eyes. "Naruto-san, what are you doing?" Samui asked as she looked him up and down. "I'm going to see, if I have an ocu-" Naruto said before he clutched his head and dropped to the floor and began to scream out in pain. "What's wrong?" Mei asked, filled with concern. "MY EYES, THEY BUUUUUURRRRRN!" Naruto screamed as he held head, praying for the pain to stop. "Stop channeling you chakra to your eyes!" Samui said as she grabbed Naruto and hugged him close to body. His screams of began to die down, but not from stopping his chakra. "I didn't stop my chakra, it just keep on flowing, but that's over now." Naruto said as he looked up to Samui, who was confused at his answer, then gasped as she saw his eyes. "Na-Nar-Naruto-san, what happened to your eyes?"

Samui asked, rubbing his head. Mei came over and gasped as well seeing his new eyes. Naruto got curious and made a shadow clone, stared at it, then dispelled it for him to gasp as well. His eyes were not his normal cerulean-blue, but a purplish-grey color with black ripples. Naruto made 20 clones and told them to get all scrolls on ocular Kekkei Genkais. They dashed off and returned in an instant. Naruto opened the scroll and read it. He dropped to his knees and began to get a large smile on his face. "I have the Rinnegan." Naruto whispered. "What did you say?" Samui asked, lowering herself to Naruto's level. "I HAVE THE RINNEGAN!" Naruto shouted, grabbing Samui and began to twirl around with her. "Naruto-kun, what is the Rinnegan?" Mei asked with a slight venomous tongue. Naruto stopped his spinning with Samui and looked at Mei. "The Rinnegan is the strongest Dōjutsu in existence. It gives the wielder access to all chakra affinities, control over gravity, hyper-analysis of jutsus, the ability to sign multiple summoning contracts with a choice of what animal you want to summon, and the power to control life." Naruto said as if he completely memorized the Rinnegan's abilities.

"Naruto, how do you know all that stuff about the Rinnegan, when you just glanced at the scroll?" Samui asked with a look of confusion on her face. "It just came to me. It was like I knew it already." Naruto said, a tone of concern in his voice. Mei walked over and gave him a big hug with head between her breasts. "Naruto, you handsome with your new eyes and you'll figure it out in no time." Mei said in a soothing tone, stroking his head. "I need to talk to somebody." Naruto said breaking free of the hug. He sat down in his Sage Mode meditation form and closed his eyes.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto appeared in the grassy field and looked for the Kyuubi. **"Looking for somebody, Kit" **a familiar voice sounded from behind Naruto. He saw the Kyuubi staring at him. "Do you know anything about the Rinnegan?" Naruto asked it, hoping for answers. **"Nope, not a thing , Kit. But I can give you two things if you can answer two questions of mine." **Kyuubi said, waiting for Naruto's answer. Naruto nodded and Kyuubi showed a large, devious smile. **"First question, would you let me out of your body? Not as free me from the seal, but give the power to spend some time outside your body." **Kyuubi asked, staring at Naruto. "I will let you out, but you can't attack anyone in the village, got it?" Naruto said strongly as Kyuubi nodded its head. **"Final and most important question, am I a man or a woman?" **Kyuubi asked with a foxy grin growing on its face. Naruto paled and sweatdropped at the question.

He became really nervous at answering. "My answer is (deep breath) that you're a girl?" Naruto said awaiting a terrible punishment. **"Correct, my sweet Kit. I can now let you sign my Kitsune Summoning contract, and I can teach Kitsune style of Transformation. Meet you on the outside, Naruto-kun" **Kyuubi said disappearing from view. Naruto soon followed after her.

**Actuality Chamber**

Naruto wakes up and starts looking around for something. Mei and Samui have left his side while he was out. "NARUTO-KUN!" a voice sounded as Naruto was tackled to the ground. He looked to see a beautiful sight. A woman with long, wavy hair with red and black streaks flowing through, red fox ears with white tips were on her head. She had large DD cup breasts, vibrant red eyes and was wearing a loose-fitting orange and white kimono. "W-Wh-Who are you?" Naruto asked the new female straddling him. "My name is Kisara, but you might know me as Kyuubi." Kisara said cutely. Naruto blushed as he slid out from under Kisara and noticed the nine swaying tails behind her. Each tail was red-orange with black tips. "Naruto, who is this?" asked an angry Mei. Mei walked out of the forest with Samui close behind. Both looked as if they had fallen down a mountain. "This is Kisara, the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto said looking at the exposed flesh of both girls.

"Well, Kisara appeared out of nowhere and trapped us in a net and threw us into a pit." Mei said as she walked up to Kisara ready to punch her. Samui grabbed Mei's arm and let Naruto's words sink in. "she's the beast that cost the Yondaime Hokage his life." Mei said softly and shocked as she looked at Kisara. "Yes I am." Kisara said sadly. Mei dashed forward and hugged her tightly. "KAWAII! Your adorable, Kisara-chan!" Mei said, stroking her tails with her right hand and scratching her ear with her left hand. Kisara melted under Mei's gentle strokes and scracthes and began to purr seductively. 'She is cute, so so cute' Samui thought as she walked up to a relaxed Kisara. Samui began to stroke Kisara's long flowing hair. Kisara purred louder when began stroking her hair. Naruto was trying to stop his nose from bleeding out his entire body. He just saw two beautiful make another beautiful woman purr loudly out of gentle strokes.

"Ki-Kis-Kisara-chan, my Summoning Contract?" Naruto asked sheepishly. Kisara managed to break free of Mei and Samui's delicate hands and walk over to Naruto. Kisara clapped her hands and a large scroll appeared in front of her. She unrolled it and pointed to an empty spot for Naruto to sign. "Write your name in blood in the long section, then put your fingerprints, each covered in blood in the square" kisara said pointing to the two spots. Naruto nodded and did what Kisara said. He signed his name 'Naruto Namikaze' for his father and placed fingerprints in the box. "Good, then do the following hand signs**:** Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Sheep, while focusing your chakra and slam your palm on the ground. Naruto nodded and did what Kisara said. When Naruto's palm hit the ground, both he and Kisara vanished in a puff of smoke.

**Unknown Place, Black Void**

"Kisara-chan, what happened?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kisara, who was glowing from her red chakra. "KISARA-CHAN!" a voice sounded from the darkness. Kisara shivered at the voice and wanted to run. As she reached for Naruto, she tackled by a golden light. "Kyaaa!" was all Naruto heard as he chased the golden light for to sweatdrop and nosebleed at the new sight. He saw Kisara being straddled and tickled by a naked woman with long, golden blonde hair, two snow-white fox ears with black tips, a black fox tail with a snow-white tip, and deep, luscious purple eyes."ONEE-SAMA! STHAHAHAHAP IT!" Kisara managed to say through her loud laughs. "Hello there, sweet boy. How are you doing today?" the naked fox woman asked, looking at Naruto, but still tickling Kisara. "Onee-sama?" Naruto said dizzily as he fell to ground and fainted from shock and blood loss.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Path To Power

"Dual Vixen _Taming_. The Kitsune Sennin Training Begins!"

"Man, I swear I had pervert's dream." Naruto mumbled as he got off the ground of the black void. "It wasn't a dream, sweet boy." an alluring voice said to Naruto. Naruto turned to see the same woman from his dream, but see was wearing a red, black, and gold kimono that fit loosely, showing her DD-cup breasts. "N-Na-Naruto, this is my older sister, Luna." Kisara said, her voice flat and nervous. Luna squeezed Kisara's sides and made squeal and fell to the ground. "Yes, I am Luna, Queen of the Kitsune Realm and Summonings. You are the first one to sign the contract, so I have to _give_ you everything and _anything_ you need." Luna said, approaching Naruto like he was small rabbit.

"Hello, L-L-Luna-chan. I-I'm Na-Naruto U-Uz-Uzumaki." Naruto said nervously as the fox lady closed in. He closed his eyes and braced himself to be maimed. But what happened surprised him and Kisara. She hugged him tightly against her breasts and pushed his head close to her neck. "Naruto, you are strong. Let help you get stronger and I'll tell all about Kisara and I, okay." Luna whispered into his ear. Naruto nodded and broke away from the hug. He walked behind Luna and began to stroke her to tail. Luna's tail began wagging as Naruto stroked it gently, from the base to the white tip. "Naruto, we have to get going or we won't get to train" Luna said, fully aroused by tail being stroked. She clapped her hands and everyone vanished in a golden light.

**Snowy Shrine Village outside Village Gate **

The golden light appeared and everybody into snow, excluding Luna. "I-I-It's c-c-c-c-co-cold here." Naruto said hugging Kisara for warmth. Kisara blushed and looked at Luna, who had a devious smile on her face. "Naruto, you warm up in my village." Luna said walking through the village gate. Kisara picked up Naruto from the ground walked him to village gate and both passed through the gate.

**Snowy Shrine Village**

"Whoa, its warm in here." Naruto said as he looked at the village. The village was easily the size of Konoha, only with bigger, Shinto-based buildings and tons of foxes. "Welcome to the Kitsunegakure, Naruto. Here you learn how to be a powerful Kitsune Sennin and a genjutsu master." Luna said walking into a large onsen building. "Wait up!" Naruto shouted as he ran after her. Kisara just sighed and followed the duo.

**Kitsunegakure Onsens.**

Naruto walked into the onsens and saw Luna lounging in the water naked. He blushed heavily as started to out, but was pushed into the water by a naked Kisara. Naruto rose out of the water, went inside, and came in his boxers. "So, can we talk about this 'Kitsune Sennin' thing or something" Naruto said, looking away from the naked vixens as he was blushing madly. Both vixens giggled and closed Naruto in a big hug. He felt their big, soft breasts on his back and chests as his nose started to bleed. Again, the vixens giggled at Naruto's immaturity and kissed him on the cheeks. "Now that the teasing is done, let us talk." Luna said as she snapped her fingers and the bath turned into a fancy room.(Use your head to fill it up)

He saw a fully clothed Kisara and Luna sitting in two chairs with a third one in between them. Naruto walked over and sat down, as he did both vixens kissed him on his cheeks again. He blushed and put his head down. "A Kitsune Sennin will be able to escape genjutsu with no problems at all.(Naruto looked up with curiosity.) For the power to work, the Sennin takes in Senjutsu Chakra, harnesses at a single point in his/her body, and projects it out, dispelling _any_ genjutsu that is cast.(Naruto starts to form his excited smile and Kisara is patting his head.) Also, by using Senjutsu Chakra, you will be to increase your body's speed and regenerative powers, without Kisara's help." Luna finished as Kisara flared a KI(Killing Intent) at Luna. "So how does it work, Senjutsu chakra?" Naruto asked, reaching toward one of Kisara's tails to stroke.

"Later, but now here is the important thing; the Summoning Contract. My sister and I are the Boss Summons, so we have to judge you to see if you worthy of our power." Luna said seriously looking at Kisara who was equally serious. "What do I have to do?" Naruto asked nervously. Both girls stood up, donned sinister smirks, and grabbed Naruto with their tails wagging. "Force us to submit to your will!" both girls said happily as they dragged to another room. This room was large dark brown room nothing in it, but a large bed for 15 people. "How do I make you 'submit' to my will?" Naruto speculated as both girls drew a seal on the palms of his hands. "First, you focus chakra to the seals on your hands and point them at us"(Luna)

"Second, you let loose two chakra ropes that _binds _us"(Kisara) "Third, we push out chakra to try and break free from your chakra."(Luna) "Finally, you pour out your chakra to keep us from breaking free. If you can beat both our chakras back, you can summon the Kitsunes any time." Kisara finished as she and Luna sat in the center of the bed, while Naruto sat on the edge of the bed that was closest to door. Naruto focused chakra to his hands and a single rope appeared from both of his hands. He pointed his right hand at Luna and his left hand at Kisara and the ropes flew at them. The ropes tied the vixens in provocative positions(Use your _imagination_ to think of the positions), causing Naruto to nosebleed slightly, but shrugged it off and started pouring out his chakra.

The sudden force of Naruto's chakra caused both girl to scream, not pain but in pleasure. Naruto her heard the screams, but soon heard them turn into deep, lustful purrs and moans. Ignoring the thought of the two ladies using him as sex toy, he felt a surge of their chakra hit him and he began to feel an urge to rub his manhood. 'Taming the two of them is causing me to feel _really _good, but that is distraction to stop me' Naruto thought as he pushed even more chakra out to control the Kitsune Mistresses. Their moans and purrs became screams again as they tried to pushed Naruto's chakra away.

Soon, Luna couldn't push back anymore and succumbed to Naruto's will. Kisara saw her sister writhe in pleasure as Naruto's chakra engulfed her. 'Dammit Luna, I want drop out too. Seeing you writhe in Naru-kun"s chakra is making me hot, but he'll have to work to make quit!' Kisara thought as she poured more chakra out of her body. Naruto was shocked when he felt a spike from Kisara. He focused and sent another spike of chakra to Kisara. This completely knocked away her chakra and engulfed her. Kisara let an orgasmic scream and gave in to Naruto's chakra. 'I did it?' Naruto thought as he climbed on the bed and crawled to the girls. When Naruto reached them he was jumped by the vixens and they began to rub their bodies on Naruto's body. "What are you two doing!" Naruto asked loudly, while blushing heavily.

Both girls giggled at the question and backed from him, with sinful and lustful looks in their eyes. Luna snapped her fingers and the room changed into the black void there were at start. "Naruto-kun, you made both of us submit to your, so you can summon my Kitsune minions anytime you need them." Luna said sweetly, kissing him on the cheek. "Naruto-kun, I have the Kitsune Sennin scroll, we'll begin training when we leave." Kisara said excitedly. Naruto was bouncing in his spot, ready to be the best Kitsune Sennin ever. "Ja Ne!" Luna said, waving good-bye to them as Naruto and Kisara were engulfed in a golden light and vanished.

**Actuality Chamber**

"NARUTO-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU!" Mei yelled. Both of the girls were left alone in the chamber when Naruto and Kisara vanished in smoke. Samui and Mei took off their torn clothes and walked around in their underclothes. Mei was wearing ocean-blue bra and panties with black sharks. Samui was wearing lacy-pink bra and panties. "What happens if Naruto-kun sees us like this?" Samui asked, blushing slightly. "He gets a nosebleed, we kiss him, wipe his nose clean, and we make into a man." Mei said lustfully at the last part. Samui blushed and felt her nose start to drip. Mei laughed when she saw Samui cover her nose, preventing it from bleeding. "I'M BACK!" a familiar voice sounded from behind the girls. They turned and saw Naruto holding a large scroll and somewhat glowing Kisara. Naruto was glomped by the half-naked girls, who began kissing on his cheeks. 'Feels nice getting all this attention' Naruto thought perverted, shaking his head to get rid of thought.

He squeezed the girls' sides, causing them to squeal and jump away from. Mei looked at Naruto with a seductive stare and began to purr, while Samui was just blushing up a storm. 'I have never done that before, I feel so ashamed' Samui thought sadly as she hung her head toward the ground. Naruto walked over and squeezed Samui's sides causing her to squeal again. "Na-Naruto, stop it!" Samui said as she squeaked and squealed under Naruto's hands. Kisara walked to Samui and used her tails stroke Samui's feet. The squeals and squeaks become full-blown laughter. Mei feeling left out walks to Samui and tickles her underarms. Samui screamed Mei jumped in. Tears were falling from her face, even after they stopped tickling her.

"I...have...never...been...tickled like that before, in my life." Samui said, catching her breath. Naruto pulled Samui to her feet and hugged her. Samui blushed from Naruto's sudden action. Samui was surprised at his next action, as was everybody else. He pulled Samui into a quick kiss on the lips. "You have very nice laugh." Naruto said, trying to be as cool as possible while blushing. Samui and Kisara were speechless, but Mei was "KAWAII! Naruto is cool!" before glomping him and kissing him on the lips as well. Kisara pulled Mei off Naruto, brought him to his feet, and kissed him on the lips as well.

"Th-This ha-has b-be-been fun, bu-bu-but I have to train to be Kitsune Sennin!" Naruto said as he dashed to the large scroll and shushined away from the now giggling women. "Whoever gets Naruto to kiss them three times before his training ends, gets to take his _innocence_, deal?" Kisara asked playfully as Samui and Mei nodded, before all three of them shushined away. "A-AA-ACHOO!" Naruto squeezed loudly as he opened the scroll. 'Damn, am just a sex toy to these women' Naruto thought as read the Sennin scroll.

Naruto read the first part fast and began to understand the text. 'So, I have to be still and take in nature chakra' Naruto thought as he got into his meditation stance and closed his eyes and breath deeply. A golden flash of light appeared in front of Naruto and revealed Luna, still wearing her loose-fitting kimono. 'This training will be intense, _**Naruto-kun**_' Luna thought as a devilish smirk creeped onto Luna's sweet face.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Path To Power

"The Six Paths Revealed! The Rikudo Sennin Appears? Jutsus That Require _No_ Hand Signs?"

Disclamier: I do not own Naruto, only the Original Content in my story

It has been 174 years since Naruto has under went his training. He has mastered both the Kitsune and Gama(Toad) Sennin forms, he can form a Rasengan instantly, he can use the Hiraishin to near perfection, he can use Shinra Tensei, Bansho Ten'in, and Chibaku Tensei, mastered both of his bloodlines exclusive kenjutsu styles: Jōshō Shi Dai Konran(Rising Maelstrom: Uzumaki) and Sutādasutoburēka(Stardust Breaker:Namikaze), he can add the elemental factor to his Rasengan(ALL Chakra Transformation, even Kekkei Genkai chakras), and can control up to seven of Kisara tails, without losing his mind. "Well, Naru-kun, it seems you progressed immensely sense you began training in here." Luna said as she looked at Naruto in his his new attire.

He was wearing a black muscle shirt, showing off his new abs, black shinobi pants, black shinobi sandals, and a long black cloak with crimson flames licking the bottom of it. An ocean-blue shark was on the front left-side of the cloak, a purple and gold fox on the front right-side of the cloak, the Uzumaki swirl on the back of the cloak. He had large scroll tied to his back, golden blonde fox ears on his head with silver tips, a golden blonde fox tail with a black tip and toad sage eyes(All readers should know what the toad sage mode should look like, if not GOOGLE it).

"Naruto-kun, you look so hot" Mei said playfully. Naruto gave simple nod and a small smile that melted Mei. Samui caught the fainting Mei and waved goodbye at Naruto, before shushining away with Mei. Luna looked Naruto up and down and smiled sweetly.

"Later, Naruto-kun, good luck in the finals." Luna said before vanishing in a purple glow.

"So that leaves us, Kisara." Naruto smiling at the now blushing vixen.

"Not really, Naruto." a deep and strong voice sounded from the chamber. Naruto and Kisara quickly took defensive stances and looked for the intruder.

A man standing about 6'7 with long, spiky black hair, Rinnegan eyes, a combination between samurai armor and sage robes, six turquoise Magatama hanging from his neck and one Magatama hanging from his ears, a long, golden staff in his left hand(Think of Miroku's staff, but with a flame shaped metal at the top), and black shinobi sandals.

"Before you attack me, I am the Rikudo Sennin.(Kisara began to grow furious at his claim, while Naruto grabbed Kisara in a hug and nodded at the man) I'm not really him, but his essence living inside of Naruto-san here." Rikudo said pointing at Naruto, who scratching Kisara's ears.

"So I'm the Rikudo Sennin, now?"(Naruto)

"No, but you can be just as strong as the Sennin, if you learn the Six Paths powers." Rikudo said. Naruto nodded and set Kisara on the floor, putting her to sleep with a genjutsu.

"The Six Paths are Deva, Asura, Human, Preta, Naraka, and Animal. These paths will allow you to use great power without causing strain on your body, but you must learn to coordinate your attacks.(Naruto listened intently to the Rikudo's explanation, nodding every so often)

The Deva Path you already use, if you mastered the gravity abilities of the Rinnegan(Naruto nodded with smile on his face),

The Animal Path will allow you to summon the other Paths, as well as the following: Crustacean, Centipede, Bird, Rhinoceros, Dog,Chameleon, Ram, and Panda(Naruto's smile got wider),

The Human Path will allow you to gain all knowledge about a person, by ripping out there soul(Naruto's smile shrunk, but nodded),

The Preta Path will allow to absorb chakra and jutsu, channels it to the Deva Path to use the technique instantly(Naruto's smile returned),

the Naraka Path has two functions: First, Interrogation, by placing a hand on a person's head you can tell whether a person is being truthful or deceitful. If truthful nothing would happen, but if they lie, they die(Naruto gulped)*eerie rhyme*. Second, it is connected to the Outer Path,

which allows you to fully restore any of the Paths that have been damaged. Also, by giving up your life, you can bring back any and all people that have been killed within three hours(Naruto grew a serious face thinking 'Only in case of an emergency',

and finally the Asura Path which will allow you to make your body nearly indestructible, but you have to be synchronized with all the chakra in your body or risk destroying it(Naruto had a nervous and excited look on face at this point)." Rikudo concluded, walking to Naruto.

"Hold it, I have these amazing powers, but you make seem that I need more than myself to use them." Naruto questioned.

"That is correct, Naruto. You have to use the Rinnegan on a dead person to activate the Six Paths Power(Naruto shuddered). First, look into the eyes of the person your bringing back, focus your chakra into your Rinnegan, and finally think of the Path you want that person to have. That person will have the Rinnegan and you will have said vision and thoughts." Rikudo said, looking at Naruto.

"So, I have bestow my on dead PEOPLE!"

"No, no. Naruto you can use the individually, but to get the full potential of the Six Paths, the person must be able to connect with soul and cope with intense pain of the Soul Anchor."

"Explain(Grim and Serious voice, Naruto)"

"The must be compliant to have their soul mix with your soul, then endure the pain of placing the Soul Anchor, which allows you to have shared vision and thoughts."(Rikudo).

Naruto thought about and realized that Rikudo was right.

"I got it. So what else is there to learn about the Rinnegan?" Naruto asked curiously. "There is the strongest genjutsu that the Rinnegan and the fully awakened Sharingan can use. The _**Izanagi**_, which allows you to control and bend reality for a brief 5-10 seconds." Rikudo said as Naruto looked interested in this.

"How does it work? How does it work? How does it work? How does it work?" Naruto asked rapidly. Rikudo cringed at Naruto's excitement.

"It works by projecting an immense amount of power through the Rinnegan for 5-10 seconds, then the chakra emitted freezes the surroundings and allows to use the chakra to do or make anything within that timeframe, but causes exhaustion in Rinnegan users. Sharingan users can use **Izanagi** twice, each time they use it, they lose vision in one of their eyes." Rikudo said looking at Naruto. Naruto was thinking about **Izanagi** and its powers and drawbacks. "Teach me how to use **Izanagi, **so I can use it, in a dire situation." Naruto said with determination in his eyes.

"Okay, then" Rikudo said, smiling devilishly.

**Chunin Exams Stadium**

People from all over the Elemental Nations came to see the last Uchiha perform in the Chunin Exams. "Hello everybody. Welcome to the Final Portion of the Chunin Exams. This segment will allow the Chunin hopefuls to showcase their skills, knowledge, and persistence. Now let us begin the Chunin Exams!" Hiruzen said, causing everyone to cheer loudly. The combatants entered the arena, Genma Shiranui announced the rules and format of each of the matches.

"Will Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki step forward." Genma said to the two. They stood and faced each other, both waiting for the start of the match.

"Haji-" Genma said as swirl of leaves appeared in the middle of the stadium.

"Hello, everybody. Are we late?" Kakashi asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke eyed Naruto and his new attire and headed for the Combatant's Box as did Kakashi.

"Let's try this again, Hajime!" Genma shouted as jumped away from the action.

Naruto charged Neji with a kunai in his hand. Neji smirked as he dodged the attack and kicked Naruto in the chest, only for him to turn into smoke.

'What?' Neji thought as he activated his Byakugan to look for Naruto.

"Neji-baka, I'm over here." Naruto said, waving at Neji from a tree. Neji ran toward the tree as Naruto jumped down and readied himself. Neji launched a Jyuken at Naruto's chest, which he dodged and followed with a punch aimed Neji's head. Neji ducked and sweep kicked Naruto and hit him in the chest with a Jyuken, sending him to the far end of the stadium.

"Naruto, you cannot beat me. It is your fate to lose to me today. Just give up." Neji said. Naruto got up off the floor and looked at Neji.

"If I give up, you won't see my Jutsus" Naruto said nonchalantly as his began to glow a bright white-blue color. **"Ranton: Mabayui bakari no raitoshō!"**(Storm Release: Dazzling Lightshow) Naruto shouted as a flurry of white-blue lasers fired from Naruto's hands and flew at Neji.

"**Kaiten!**" Neji shouted as he spun around, creating a large dome of spinning chakra, blocking the attack. **"Yoton: Yōyū doragon!"**(Lava Release: Molten Dragon) Naruto shouted as large orange-red dragon with black rocks formed in his hands and flew Neji. Neji jumped out of the way as the dragon crashed into the ground, leaving only a pond of molten lava.

'How is the dobe using those kinds Jutsus?' Sasuke thought to himself as he activated his Sharingan to watch Naruto's moves.

'He's the dead last of his graduating class, but he using Jutsus I've never heard of.' Neji thought as he readied himself for Naruto's next move. "**Futton:Jōki no kattā**

**!"**(Boil Release: Vapor Cutter) Naruto shouted as he formed steam blades around his hands and charged Neji. Neji threw kunai at Naruto to slow him, but the kunai melted as Naruto deflected them with his steam blades. Naruto brought his hands together as he closed distanced between him and Neji.

"**Shoton:Tengoku kushizashi!**"(Crystal Release:Heaven Impaler) Naruto shouted as he formed a large, turqouise-green hexagonal pole and rammed it into Neji's stomach and chest, sending him into a tree. The pole vanished and Naruto was panting 'That thing crazy heavy' he thought as he approached the downed Neji.

Neji jumped up and got into a stance that caused the Hyuugas to gasp in shock.

"**Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!**"(8 Trigrams: 64 Palms) Neji said as he began to assault Naruto's body with a barrage of hits, ending it with a Juken to the chest.

"Proctor call the match, he cannot use anymore chakra." Neji said as he looked at the downed Naruto. Genma smiled as he saw Naruto rising. "You bastard, I have to use this now." Naruto said as he activated his Toad Sage mode. "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into, Neji-baka."


	5. Chapter 5

A New Path To Power

"Toad Sage Naruto Rages!A Rasengan That No One Will Ever Forget?Sasuke Disturbed?Invasion Begins!"

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto, only this fanfiction.

I'm so excited that I have been getting a lot of Favorites and Alerts to my First Fanfiction. Thanks to everyone that sent helpful reviews about my block text I have fixed that problem(I hope) and I have limited computer access, so don't expect me to post a lot chapters everyday, but I will update all finished after I have written and fix the block text.

Sorry for that, ON WITH THE STORY!

Naruto charged at Neji with new speed, grabbed his arm slammed him into the jumped away as Neji rose shakily to his feet. Neji activated his Byakugan to see that a unique chakra flowing around his Chakra Network into his body. Neji dashed toward Naruto with a Juken aimed at his chest. Naruto blocked the hit with his arms and felt the Sage Chakra leave his arms. 'Damn, he can blow away the Sage Chakra in body with his Juken' Naruto as he backed away from Neji and began to form a plan in his head.

Neji dashed toward Naruto with a arrogant smirk on face as he used his clan taijutsu on Naruto. Naruto was forced to block the hits, making the Sage chakra leave his arms. 'That just might work, I just hope Neji doesn't see it happen.' Naruto thought as he jumped away from Neji barrage. Naruto dashed toward Neji with his fist aimed at his gut. Neji blocked the first punch, but couldn't block the second. Neji flew back about 30 feet from the punch and crashed into a tree. 'How is that strong? He must be redirecting that strange chakra, so I have to go for his legs' Neji thought as he formed his plan, Naruto saw this and started to panic. 'Shit, he figured it out.

I guess I can try that, but if I miss hitting Neji, the match is his.' Naruto thought as he ran toward Neji. "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted as three puffs of smoke revealed more Narutos. The first Naruto was dispelled by a Juken to the chest, the second and third got dispelled by a kunai to the stomachs. The final and original Naruto charged Neji at full speed as Neji began to charge for an attack. **"Kaiten!" **Neji shouted as he spun around and knocked back Naruto, before he puffed into smoke. Out of came a blue orb attached to blue shinobi sandal. **"Rasengan Kick!"** Naruto shouted as he connected the attack to Neji's chest. The orb twisted into Neji and blew him back into the wall of the stadium, encased in sphere of spiraling chakra. "Shousa, Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma said as he gave him a small smile. The medics rushed to field and attended to Neji, while Naruto walked back to the Combatant's Box

**Kage Box, During the fight**

"That Uzumaki brat is something else. Using Jutsus without handsigns, he must have been trained by a Sannin or Kage to do that." A (the Raikage) said in his booming voice.(If you don't know the Raikage or his crew, look them up.) "I must admit Naruto is extreme promise today." Hiruzen said with calculating gaze pointed at Naruto. 'How did you get that strong in a month?' Hiruzen asked himself. 'Naruto, you have improved immensely since our encounter in the forest.' Orochimaru(Kazekage) thought to himself. 'Naruto-kun, you are so SEXY in your fight.' Mei thought as she drooled just a bit watching him fight Neji.

**Combatant's Box **

Naruto walked into the box, only to be slammed into wall, by an enraged Uchiha. "How did you use those Jutsus without handsigns? TELL ME!" Sasuke shouted, slamming Naruto into the wall again. "If you beat Gaara, then I'll tell you." Naruto said as he Kawarimied with a beetle that was nearby. "Naruto-kun, good job on your victory against the Hyuuga." A warm, yet cool voice sounded.

Naruto looked and saw Samui waving from the entrance to the box. Naruto ran up and hugged Samui, his head nestled between her breasts. He broke the hug and walked back to the fighters as Samui left for the audience seats. "What was that about Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. "Later, it's a long story." Naruto said as he walked to Gaara. "Gaara, watch out for the birds that Sasuke will use against you." Naruto whispered as Gaara sand shunshined away. "Next match, Sasuke Uchiha VS Sabaku no Gaara. Hajime!" Genma said as he jumped away as Gaara released sand onto the field.

**The continues as the canon goes...Sasuke piercing the sand sphere with Chidori.**

Sasuke pulled his hand out and saw the dome disintegrate revealing Gaara holding shoulder in pain. "You lose, Uchiha." Gaara said as he exploded into to sand. 'A sand clone?' Sasuke thought as his chidori hand was quickly encased in sand. Gaara rose out from the sand where the dome once stood. "**Sabaku Soso!**"(Sand Waterfall Funeral) Gaara said as he closed hand, causing the sand to implode and break Sasuke's hand. Gaara then motioned his hand for the sand to charge at Sasuke, surrounding him. **"Suna Shuriken!" **Gaara said as disks of sand began slamming into Sasuke. "AAAAGGGGHHH!" Sasuke screamed as he collapsed to the ground, unable to move. "Shousha, Sabaku no Gaara." Genma said as Gaara returned to the combatant's as the medics rushed to Sasuke. 'Fuck! Dammit, how did I lose. He knew about my Chidori, but there was no way that anybody, besides Kakashi that knew I had that jutsu. FUCK! Naruto, it had to be Naruto. He knew about my Chidori and told Gaara, Naruto you took my victory away from me. I will make sure I defeat you and take those women away from you!' Sasuke screamed in his mind as he was being carried to the medical ward.

**Fights go on the same as the canon 'Naruto'**

**Combatant Box, after Kankuro forfeited**

"So, Naruto," Shino asked flatly as he looked at Naruto, "How are you so strong now? No one can get that in a month." Shino said, staring Naruto down. "I'll tell all about after the Chunin Exams, okay." Naruto said, smiling at Shino. Shino simply nodded at Naruto and turned back to Shikamaru's battle. Naruto exited the box and went to the bathroom. Naruto looked and checked to make sure no one was in there. Naruto bit his thumb, did a few handsigns, and slammed his hand down on the floor. **'Kuchiyose no Jutsu!'** Naruto thought as a puff of erupted from the floor and revealed anall-fox with yellow slitted eyes. **"Hello Naruto-sama! How can help you today?" **the white fox said happily to him. "I need you to do a Blood Henge with me, so I can watch the Kage Box. Something is very off today, I can feel it." Naruto said seriously.

The fox nodded and bit his hand, henging into Naruto. Everything was right with the henge as Naruto gave the fox an approving smile. "Good job, Percival-kun," Naruto said as he patted Percival's shoulder, "Now, I want you to make a few kage bushins and have them activate the Rinnegan to relay all suspicious behavior to you. I going to the Kage box to watch over them. I'm going to use a Six Paths Kage Bushin against Gaara, so I can watch both the Kages and the fights." Naruto explained as he activated his Rinnegan and made a kage bushin. Naruto then placed a large amount of chakra into the bushin to help it maintain its form during battle. "Percival, give chakra to my clone or kawarimi with, if he is about to run out of chakra, okay?" "Got it, Naruto-sama!" Percival said excitedly as he made the kage bushins and activated the Rinnegan. Naruto henged into a dragonfly and flew toward the Kage Box.

**Stadium Floor**

"The next match is Naruto Uzumaki VS Sabaku no Gaara," Genma said as both fighters appeared in shunshin. "Hajime!" Genma jumped away as sand quickly darted at Naruto. Naruto dodged the sand fluidly and ran through some handsigns, "** Genton:Taiyō burittsu!**"(Plasma Release: Solar Blitz, If anyone finds another name for plasma release that seems better than this one, let me know) Naruto shouted as an orange-red-white sphere of chakra formed in his hand. Naruto shot it toward Gaara, but was blocked by the sand shield. The sphere exploded within the sand, turning it into glass. 'What!' Gaara thought to himself as he looked to see his sand is now glass. "Genton, the hottest sub-element Kekkei Genkai there is. Combine that heat with your sand and you get glass." Naruto explained, smirking at Gaara. Gaara sent more at Naruto, as he began to form a familiar sand dome around himself. 'Shit!' Naruto thought as he went through more handsigns.

"**Ranton:Taifū danmaku!**"(Storm Release: Typhoon Barrage) Naruto shouted as white-blue, liquid chakra began to spin around him. The sand almost engulfed Naruto, until lasers began beam through the sand, effectively dispersing the oncoming sand and flying toward Gaara's nearly completed dome. The lasers began to break apart them the dome and Gaara was LIVID and his face was showing it. Gaara slammed his hands on the ground and turned into sand. "DIE FOR MOTHER UZUMAKI AND PROVE MY EXISTENCE!" Gaara shouted as the sand created a huge wave and crashed it toward Naruto. "SHINRA TENSEI!" Naruto shouted as he dispersed the sand and went through more handsigns. "**Fūton:Shinkū-ha!"**(Wind Release: Vacuum Wave) Naruto shouted as an intense wind began blowing around him and Gaara.

Then the sand began to be drawn into the center of the wind jutsu. 'To finish it' Naruto thought as he built up chakra in his feet. Naruto dashed toward Gaara as he was trying maintain himself while being caught in the wind. Naruto punched Gaara in the chest, then spinkicked him in the ribs, sending him flying into the wall that Sasuke used for his Chidori. Gaara got up slowly and looked around, stunned as to what happened. The wind jutsu stopped, dropping the sand on the arena floor. Gaara readied his hands to control the sand, but large, black chains burst from the ground and wrapped him up. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Gaara shouted as he tried to break free from the bindings. " **'_Kōton:_Tanso furakkusu no chēn!**(Steel Release: Carbon Flux Chain)

This is a special Fuinjutsu that stop the flow of Bijuu chakra, in other words, no Shukaku for you. Proctor this match is over, he cannot use chakra and is unable move." Naruto said proudly as he walked toward Gaara. "STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU'LL TAKE AWAY MY EXISTENCE!" Gaara shouted as he struggled in the chains. Naruto placed his hand on Gaara forehead and released a soothing green chakra into Gaara head. *BOOM* A large explosion happened at the Kage Box. Four Shadows emerged from smoke and flew toward a large rooftop. "Sensei, it is so nice to see again after so many years." Orochimaru said in sickly sweet voice. "Orochimaru, what are doing?" Hiruzen asked sternly as changed into his battle armor.

"Don't Hokage-sama, he may an S-rank missing-nin, but he beat three Kages at once." A(Raikage) said as he threw his robes to ground showing his extremely buff body. The Kages took battle stances as a purple barrier rose around them. "Now you're trapped." Orochimaru said as he went through handsigns and said "**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**"( Summoning: Impure World Resurrection) as coffins began to rise from the ground. The first had "Sho" on it, the second had "Ni" on it(Hiruzen looked shocked as he saw the Jutsu. "Stop the coffin at all costs!" Hiruzen shouted as he threw shuriken at the coffin. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hiruzen shouted as the shuriken multiplied and slammed into the coffins.), the last coffin had "Yon" written on it.

"**Yoton: Yōgan no dangan!**"(Lava Release: Lava Bullet, I know that isn't right, but I was using a limited Internet access) Mei shouted as she released three blobs of lava at the "Yon" coffin and it melted. "It doesn't matter, these two will be more than enough for you two." Orochimaru said as the coffins opened revealed the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages.

Orochimaru stabbed both of them with a kunai talisman. the kunai sunk in and the two revived Hokages' eyes became lifeless as they attacked A and Mei, as Orochimaru attacked Hiruzen.(The invasion is happening, like in the Canon, but Gaara is wrapped up in the chain seals and Sasuke is not pursuing.) Naruto is jumping through the trees following Temari and Gaara as he sees the chains fall away slowly. 'Damn it all' Naruto thought as he pushed forward to catch up. The chain fell away and a loud screech filled the forest. Naruto heard it and saw a large sand claw heading for him. He jumped away and saw a semi-Shukaku Gaara staring at him. "**DIE UZUMAKI!**" Gaara shouted in his changing Bijuu voice. "Fuck" Naruto said as he activated his Rinnegan and jumped at Gaara.


	6. Chapter 6

A New Path To Power

"Bijuu VS Sage!Turning Point Within The Barrier!The Search For The Legendary Sucker Begins! Surprise Appearances!"

Diclaimer: I do own Naruto, but if I did it would be a totally different series.

I want to state some things about my story to clear up some questions in my reviews.

1. Naruto will be Godlike as he gains experience through his battles and he let Neji hit him with his 8 Trigrams.

2. Naruto's Jutsus are at least half their true power when he uses them without handsign, which is how Neji deflected Naruto's Dazzling Lightshow Jutsu.

has been decided , and you readers will have to wait to see the girls.

Now on to the story.

**Konoha Forest**  
>"<strong>Suna Shuriken!" <strong>Gaara's demonic voice sounded as he swung his massive sand arms, releasing sand disks and Naruto. Naruto went through handsigns quickly,

"**Futon:** **Kaze no shōheki!**"(Wind Release: Wind Barrier) he shouted as wind formed a sphere around him and deflected the sand. Naruto flashed more and the forest began to shake.

"**Mokuton: Dai kibona shinrin no keimusho!**"(Wood Release: Massive Forest Prison) Naruto said as thick block-shaped tendrils burst from the trees and wrapped up Gaara. The tendrils began to release jade chakra, calming down Gaara.

"Now sit tight, while I take care of your problem" Naruto said as sat in front of Gaara and went through a long chain of handsigns.

**Tower Barrier**  
>A has just threw the Shodaime Hokage into the wall of the purple barrier and has dashed toward Mei to help her fend the Nidaime Hokage. Orochimaru and Hiruzen have clashing with intense power.<p>

"Sensei, you have gotten weak in your old age. Allow me to end your pitiful once and for all." Orochimaru said as he snapped his fingers at Hiruzen. Snakes emerged from the ground and wrapped Hiruzen into a cocoon, leaving his head out in the open. Orochimaru walked up to Hiruzen and raised his Kunsanagi blade above Hiruzen head and brought it down with all his power.

"**Sukōru no sutoraiki!**"(Squall Strike) a voice sounded from a distance. A spiral of water hit Orochimaru and sent hit flying into a tree raised by the Shodaime. The water vanished revealing Naruto in front of Hiruzen.

"Naruto, what are you doing in here?" Hiruzen asked as Naruto cut him free.

"I'm here to help you against Orochi-baka and to get him back for the Gogyo Fuin he put on me in the Forest during the second exam." Naruto said as he charged chakra through his blade. His sword is an Uchigatana with a blue-orange dragon running along the side of the blade, a red Uzumaki swirl for the guard, an orange hilt with silver dragons twisting around it.

"Naruto, how did you get inside the barrier?" Hiruzen asked.

**Flashback no Jutsu: Kage Box during Naruto/Gaara fight**  
>"Well look at that gaki(brat), he's putting on quite the show." A said as he looked at the fight down below. An ANBU appeared and started talking to the Kazekage.<p>

"Look, its a dragonfly. How cute." Mei said, cupping the dragonfly that entered with ANBU.

"It is quite rare to see dragonflies in Konoha, so it might be a good idea to leave alone.

**10 minutes later, Explosion**

Four large shadows and one tiny fly out of the smoke toward the tower. The dragonfly lands on A and rides to the tower, waiting to strike.

**Flashback no Jutsu KAI!**

"So, that's how it happened. Naruto, are you sure you want to fight Orochimaru?" Hiruzen asked. Before Naruto could answer, he jumped away as a bunch of snakes flew at him.

"Ku-ku-ku-ku, well done Naruto-kun. You have made mad and I can't wait to experiment on you, I want to know how you so much stronger than Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said as he readied Kunsanagi. Naruto, Hiruzen, And Orochimaru disappeared in a burst of speed and began clashing with each other.

**Mei, A, and Tobirama(Nidaime**

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!**"(Water Release:Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu) Tobirama shouted as four large dragon formed around him and shot toward A and Mei. Mei used the water from previous attacks to make two water dragons herself to block two of the dragons, while A used his lightning Jutsu to dodge the dragons.

"**Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu!**" Mei said as released a large stream of mist at Tobirama. A dashed at Tobirama and punched into the mist. Tobirama began to melt along with kunai talisman.

"Finally, that bastard is defeated. Mizukage-sama, are you alright?" A asked as he walked over to her.

"**Futton: San no bāsuto!**" Naruto shouted as Mai and A looked over to see Naruto shoot a highly condensed ball of mist at Orochimaru. They both dashed to provide back up for Naruto and Hiruzen.

**Hiruzen, Naruto, Orochimaru**

"You brat, how long do plan to avoid me?" Orochimaru said as he dashed at Naruto.

"Jiji, now!" Naruto shouted as he melted into the roof. Orochimaru looked up to see a large Bo staff above him and crash down. "Nice try Sensei, but you missed." Orochimaru said as he slammed Kusanagi into Hiruzen's heart. "JIJI!" Naruto shouted as he rushed to his side. Orochimaru pulled the sword out and jumped away, cackling. Naruto grabbed Hiruzen and set him down on the ground.

"What will you do now, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru said, with laugh in his voice. Naruto closed his eyes, then opened them, revealing the Rinnegan. Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Orochimaru, grabbing his arms.

"Partial Human Path" Naruto said as he pulled out two light blue arms from Orochimaru. Orochimaru let out an unholy screech as the barrier dropped and the Sound Four grabbed Orochimaru and vanished.

"Naruto-kun, what happened?" Mei asked as she looked at Hiruzen's unmoving body. Naruto walked over to the body and stared into its lifeless eyes with his Rinnegan. Hiruzen's and Naruto's began to glow a pale purple. "Animal Path" Naruto said solemnly as Hiruzen started to float in the air. The kanji for 'animal' appeared on Hiruzen's chest in an eerie purple light.

A large sphere of pale purple light engulfed Hiruzen and spun around. Mei and A show this and watched in awe. The light faded and revealed Hiruzen, only a few years younger, buffer, black hair with white mixed in, and the Rinnegan.  
>"I'm alive?" Hiruzen asked as looked around.<p>

**Konoha Forest**

Naruto finished his _long _chain of handsigns ending on Tiger. "**Juu Bā no kyoten!**"(Ten Bar Stronghold) Naruto shouted as ten large iron rods launched from the ground, flew toward Gaara, and pierced his seal at the heart. Gaara let out a terrible screech at the sudden change in sensations.

The bars sunk into Gaara and made a new intricate seal around Gaara's old seal. Naruto got up and walked over to Gaara. Gaara fell asleep from the intense pain of sealing process. 'Gaara, get some rest for now' Naruto thought as he left a scroll near Gaara and dispelled himself.

**Tower Roof**

"Hokage-sama, are you okay?" A asked as he looked at the new Hiruzen. "I'll explain everything." Naruto said as he walked toward A and Mei, with Hiruzen at his side.

**Hokage Office, after invasion**

Hiruzen, A, and Jiraya were rubbing their temples as Naruto was being hugged into the breasts of Mei.

"Okay, you used your Rinnegan to bring Sarutobi-sensei back to life and to steal Orochimaru's arms with your Human Path. So now, you have my sensei as part of your Six Path bodies and you need him to be in your area at least for 14 hours, before he be left alone." Jiraya said as Naruto nodded.

"So, you need a Hokage now, since Hiruzen-san is Naruto's Six Path partner." A said as Hiruzen nodded. "How about my Nazukeoya(Godmother) Tsunade Senju." Naruto said as Hiruzen and Jiraya looked shocked at Naruto's suggestion. Jiraya nodded in agreement with Naruto, after getting over his shock. "Alright Naruto, let's get your Nazukeoya." Jiraya said as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah, let's do it, Goddofāzā." Naruto said as he shunshined away in swirl of ice, leaving Jiraya with his jaw on the floor.

**Naruto's Training Bunker**

Naruto began to pack up many of his father's weapons for his trip with Jiraya.

'I wonder what she's like? I hope she's nice, but I don't mind if she isn't. I'm excited to meet someone who knew my parents. Here I come, Nazukeoya!' Naruto thought as he sealed the rest of his supplies in a storage scroll. Jiraya appeared behind Naruto, tapping his shoulder.

"Hurry up, gaki." Jiraya said irritatedly. Naruto turned and nodded. With that Naurto and Jiraya shushined out of the bunker.

**Konoha Forest**  
>Naruto and were jumping through the trees heading toward there first stop.<p>

"Goddofāzā, are there any kind of special things I should look out for when searching for Nazukeoya?" Naruto asked Jiraya.

"She's a heavy drinker and gambler. People call her the legendary sucker, because she never wins at any kind of bet." Jiraya said with a silly smile on his face.

'Damn Nazukeoya, you have a lot things going on with you, but what could've made you seek out drinking, gambling to this extent.' Naruto thought to himself as he dashed ahead of Jiraya. Naruto took off one of the two storage scrolls off his back, rolled it out, placed his hand on the seal, releasing a puff of smoke.

"Naruto, I hate staying in that scroll." Hiruzen said as he stretched his body.

"Sorry, Animal-Jiji." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Hiruzen yelled as Naruto walked ahead and shunshined.

"Dammit, Naruto!" Jiraya and Hiruzen said as they shunshined after him.  
><strong>Small Town<strong>  
>"Let's find a for the night and start our search for Tsunade in this town, then we'll leave in a three days, got it?" Jiraya said. Naruto and Hiruzen nodded, before all three shunshined away.<p>

**Hotel(5 hours after beginning the search)**  
>Naruto walked up to the receptionist and asked for the room number of a white-haired man. Naruto found the room, opened the door, closed the door, and threw himself on one of the two beds.<p>

'What the fuck is that chakra I'm feeling, Kisara?' Naruto asked in his to Kisara.

'I don't know, Naruto-kun. Go to the door, but have your guard up, the chakra feels like a Bijuu, but not one I know.' Kisara said as Naruto nodded and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked as he opened the door slightly. "We are looking for a Naruto Uzumaki. I heard he is in this room, is he in?" a calm, male voice asked.

"No, he is not in this room, but I heard that Konoha was invaded and lost its last Uchiha during the fight." Naruto said as a man(Itachi) charged into the room and held Naruto by his neck.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO SASUKE?" Itachi asked in an angry shout.

"Wow, I never heard you yell, before Itachi. It's kind of weird, actually." a pale blue man(Kisame) said with shark-like grin.

"Itachi Uchiha, killer of his entire clan, except for his brother Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi is labelled as a S-rank nukenin(Missing-nin), he can cast visual genjutsu, copy opponent's jutsus, and can their movements with his Sharingan. Engage only if you had experience fighting an Uchiha or in a large group of experienced Jonin.  
>Kisame Hoshigaki, S-Rank Nukenin from Kirigakure, also known as the 'Monster from the Kirigakure'. The strongest of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Naruto said as he and three clones appeared behind the duo. The Naruto that Itachi had melted into mud. "How did you do that?" Itachi asked as he turned to face the four Narutos.<p>

"Fight me and find out" Naruto said egging Itachi on.

*CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP* Everyone looked and saw an angry Sasuke staring down at Naruto and Itachi.

"**CHIDORI!**" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs and charged at Itachi.


	7. Chapter 7

A New Path To Power

"Sasuke's Daring Charge! We Are Going To Tanzaku Town! An Offer?Potential?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but it still in the universe that Kishimoto will give ownership.

My longest Chapter, so far. Hooray, for ME! Enjoy.

Sorry about the long gap for not updating. I have limited computed access and don't get to update often or get to write chapters. So enjoy this chapter and a surprise at the end. (No peeking or I'll delete this story)

Also, Naruto can only use the full power of Human Path on person who much weaker than he is. And he get all six Paths, so live with it.

"**CHIDORI!"** Sasuke shouted as he charged at Itachi and Naruto. Naruto stepped away from the attack. Sasuke jumped and threw his Chidori at Itachi, only for Itachi to grab Sasuke's wrist and throw him into the wall.

"What doing here, Sasuke?" Itachi asked his hateful brother.

"I'm here to kill you and the dobe." Sasuke said with venom oozing off every word. Naruto only shook his head at the younger Uchiha's words.

"Itachi, I will kill you." Sasuke said as he struggled against his brother's grip.

"Sasuke, your hate is no where strong enough to defeat me. Now sleep." Itachi said as he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke let out a horrible scream and fell unconscious.

"Let us finish this outside, okay?" Naruto said as he shunshined away. Itachi and Kisame followed soon after.

**Outskirts of town**  
>"Now that we are away from distractions, you can try to take me away." Naruto said as he leaned against a tree.<p>

"Okay, gaki, time for you feel Samehada's teeth." Kisame said as he charge at Naruto.

"Not so fast, Akatsuki. You have to fight me, before laying a hand on Naruto." Jiraiya said as he landed in front of Kisame, forcing him to jump away.

"Don't forget about me" Hiruzen said as he appeared behind Itachi.

"Kisame, retreat. We cannot take on a Sannin, Kage, and Jinchuuriki at the same time." Itachi said as he shunshined away.  
>Shit, it was about to get fun, but we can't always get what want. See you later, Naruto." Kisame said with a shark smile as he shunshined away in swirl of water.<p>

"Any news on Nazukeoya?" Naruto asked as he looked at Jiraiya.

"Yes, a few people spotted her going to Tanzaku Town." Jiraiya said as he smiled. "Alright, let's pack up and get going." Naruto said as vanished in a wood shunshin. Hiruzen and Jiraiya sighed and walked back to the hotel.

**Path leading to Tanzaku Town, 3 hours later**

"The sun is setting we should start making camp for the night." Jiraiya said as he got nods from Naruto and Hiruzen.

"I'll scout ahead to find a faster way to Tanzaku and to make sure Nazukeoya hasn't left." Naruto said as he got nods from both old men.

**30 minutes later.**  
>'Well, no one has seen her leave Tanzaku, but no one has seen her enter into Tanzaku either.' Naruto thought as he walked to crossroads in the path and walked to the left as he went through his Bushins memories.<p>

"Hey, kid. Do you need help with something?" a strange voice asked. Naruto turned around to man wearing an extremely large black cloak with purple streaks on it. the man had messy straight hair that reached his neck. The hair color was a dull, faded black, his eyes were a dull orange with no life at all. He stood at 6'2 towering the 5'4 Naruto.

"Maybe, do you know a faster way to Tanzaku Town?" Naruto asked the strange man.

"I do, but you have to fight me first." the man said as dropped into a strange Taijutsu stance. Naruto also dropped into his own Taijutsu style and dashed at the man. The man sidestepped and punched in the side. Naruto blocked the punch and was sent skidding away.

'Damn, he's strong' Naruto thought as he activated his Gama Sennin mode and dashed at him. The man threw a punch, which Naruto blocked then countered with a kick to his side, only to have it pass through him, causing Naruto to lose balance.

'What the fuck was that? He was holding me back, but he wasn't there when I kicked, how did he managed that?" Naruto questioned/asked in his head.

'**Maybe it was an afterimage, but I don't how they work. I only know that afterimages need a lot of speed.' **Kisara said as she heightened Naruto's senses through her power.

"Kid, I have question for you," the man said as he and over 300 copies of himself appeared around Naruto, "Would you like to join my group? We are looking for strong warriors like yourself to fulfill our goal of destroying the Elemental Nations and reform them under our leader's name."

"What is your leader's name?" Naruto asked as he tried to locate the strange man's real body.

"He will tell you once you join or he will reveal himself to you, but my mission is to give you a beating and information." the man said as he and his copies dashed at Naruto. Naruto was shocked as he tried to defend himself against the attacks, but all failed and was being pushed into a corner.

'Fuck, I can't tell which one is real and the fake ones seem to be solid as well, but still are illusions' Naruto thought as he felt 50 kicks and punches hit him at once.

"Naruto, you are still in need of training, but you realize the first property of my afterimages. Naruto prepare yourself for our leader's right-hand man to fight you, in the days to come. He is, at least 10 times stronger than I am right now. We are a group of unique people known as the Eternal Prodigies.

Eternal Prodigies get stronger as they recover from highly severe or life-threatening injuries. In other words, we gain power equal to the damage we sustain in a battle. Naruto, myself and all my comrades are beings of complete potential. The only way to beat us is to kill us. My name is Blur." Blur said as vanished in burst of speed. Naruto sighed as contacted Hiruzen to bring him back to camp.

**Campsite after Naruto returned.**

Naruto told them everything he learned from his clones and Burā. Jiraiya and Hiruzen amazed and shocked as they heard the news. Everyone ate the fish Hiruzen caught and went to sleep on their tents with same thought.

'How the fuck are we going to fight the Akatsuki and the Eternal Prodigies?'

**Next Day, Tanzaku Town**

"Alright, we have to split to find Tsunade. Sarutobi-sensei, start your search at the bars, Naruto, you will look around the festival stands and casinos, and I'll look in restaraunts and hotels, as well as gather information." Jiraiya said as he got nods from Naruto and Hiruzen.

"Ero-Sennin, can you check out Kikyo castle, I smell snakes and sake in that dircetion." Naruto said as he looked at Jiraiya.

"You got it, gaki" Jiraiya replied as they all vanished in swirls of leaves.

**Casino**

"Damn it all! I can't win at these slots, but if I don't, I won't be able pay my debts" A buxom blonde woman said to herself as stared at her dwindling cup of coins.

"Need some help, Sexy" a male voice called from behind her as a tick mark grew ob her forehead.

"My name is Tsunade and you better be ready to pay the price for talking to me like that." Tsunade said as she turned around and reared her fist, ready to punch.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-san, but I wanted to try your machine. The machines I used drained me of my funds, so I thought using a machine that a sexy woman was using, would change my luck. I would split whatever I won with you, though." Naruto said, as he eyed his Godmother.

"Okay then, since you're such a smooth talker, I'll let give it a single spin." Tsunade said as she moved to let Naruto put in his coin and pull the lever.

The machine's picture began to slow down, each section landing on a 7. The machine began releasing coins, flaishing red lights, and let out loud alarms.

"Your my lucky charm" Both said to each other as they gathered their winnings and left.

**A few hours later, Naruto and company's hotel room**

"Damn it all. Where is that, gaki?" Jiraiya said as he paced back and forth in the large room.

"It's fine, Jiraiya. He's probaly enjoying the festival. So let him be." Hiruzen said as he look at the tiny lobster he summoned into a bowl of water.

"Okay, Sensei, but I have to look for him, if he doesnt show up soon." Jiraiya said as Hiruzen nodded.

"Hey, Old Guys! I brought something for you to see." Naruto shouted through the door. Jiraiya walked to the door as Hiruzen dispelled the lobster.

Jiraiya opened the door, only to get a punch to the face and crumple to the ground.

**A few minutes later**

"So what telling me is that Konaha was invaded by the forces of Oto and Suna, who were lead by Orochimaru, who tried to destroy the village, but stopped by Naruto. Orochimaru killed Sarutobi-sensei, but Naruto brought him back as a Rinnegan Path and you a new Hokage to take Sensei's place." Tsunade said as she recieved nods from everyone, except Shizune, Ton-Ton, and Jiraiya, whose face was completely bandaged up.

"That's right, Nazukeoya. We need you to be the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure." Naruto said as he smiled toward her.

"Give me to the end of the week to let all this sink in, okay." Tsunade said as she got nods from everyone.

She got up, along with Shizune and Ton-Ton and walk to the door, before hearing a parting message from Naruto.

"If you face Orochimaru, take me, Jiraiya, and Animal-jiji with you. Orochimaru is person who plays mind games with a person. Don't take his deal, whatever it may be." Naruto said as she left room and closed the door.

**Chapter End, Omake Begin! (I will start putting Omakes at the end of some of my chapters, just to relieve some tension that may have been in some of my chapters. Most Omakes will be perverted, but funny, endearing, evil, or whatever you want to call it.)**

**Payback **

Tsunade was sitting on the side of her bed, thinking about her godson. 'Naruto, I won't take the deal, even though I want to see Dan and Nawaki so bad,' Tsunade thought to herself as she looked out the window, 'I have Naruto now, I don't feel lonely anymore, but how did Naruto know that I met Orochimaru?'

"I knew about, because I can read minds using my Human Path" Naruto said softly as he walked through the door. Tsunade sighed and turned and faced Naruto.

"It's not good to listen in on a person's private thoughts" Tsunade said as she hugged Naruto

"Yea, but I have something to show first" Naruto said as they both vanished in shunshin of ice.

**Inside a dimly lit room**

"Naruto, where did you find this place?"(Tsunade)

"Just lucked up on it, Baa-chan. Can strip naked, so I can give you some payback for not being with me during my early childhood." Naruto said with an all-to-sweet voice.

"O-okay, but your perverted freak!" Tsunade said as she undressed herself and Naruto left the room. Naruto entered the room holding a box labeled 'Happy Toys'.

"Ready, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked as he checked out his sexy godmother. 'Shit. Wait, I can satisfy my want for her, while dishing out my payback, too.'

"Ready to get this over with, so hurry up!" Tsunade said loudly as Naruto walked over to her. Naruto took out some rope and tied Tsunade's arms above her head. Then, he pushed to a wall and hooked the rope on a large nail.

"Now, the fun can start." Naruto said happily as took out two extremely large, fluffy white feathers from the box and brushed them over Tsunade's massive breasts, causing her to let out a small squeak. Naruto let out devilish smile and continued to tickle her breasts.

"Na-na-naruto, sta-sta-stahahap it! My breasts are ah-ah-ahahff limihehehets!" Tsunade said as the girlish giggles washed over her. Naruto took the feather off her right breast and moved it to her right armpit, causing her laugh out loud.

"OOOOOH NOOOOOO!(Squeal) NAHAHAHAAHAHAT THEHEHEHERE(Stream of giggles), PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE NAHAHAHAHARUTO!" Tsunade pleaded through her laughter. Naruto shook his head, leaned in toward her stomach, placed his mouth over bellybutton, and blew a series of evil rasberries on her navel.

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHA THOSE, STHAHAHAHAHP IT! NAHAHAHAHAHARUTO(Loud Squeal) WHHEHEHEHEHEHEY MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE, WHY THIS TO-, NO TONGUE!" Tsunade screamed as she felt Naruto's tongue enter her navel. She tried shake Naruto away, but it only helped the tickling on her breast and armpit. She began sweating down her breasts to her stomach, which Naruto licked, causing Tsunade squeal.

"Baa-chan, you're too ticklish, but I love your helplessness. You haven't been through anything like this have you." Naruto said as he dropped the feathers and began tickling her lusicous hips and thighs. The feathers floated to Tsunade's breasts and tickling with furious and devilish intent.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD(Squeal), STHAHAHAHAHAHAHP IT! NAHAHAHAHAHARUTO(Moan) PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE NOOOO(Loud Squeal), HEEHEEHEHAHAHAHA!" Tsunade laughed as she tried shake away Naruto and the feathers, which caused her to tickle hersel more. The feathers fell to ground, but were replaced with six feather dusters, two at her breasts, two at her armpits, and two at her feet. Her skyrocketed, causing Naruto fall back from her thighs, which allowed for two feather dusters to take his place.

"How do like my chakra control, Baa-chan? These are special toy, which I use by suppling chakra to small motors inside the handles. The movements are just mimiced from repeated use." Naruto explained as he looked toward her vagina. "You're dripping, Nazukeoya."

**More mature tickling.**

Tsunade entered silent laughter when felt something warm and wet enter her.

'Perverted Naruto, tickling me, now even pleasuring my pussy. Although, I haven't felt like this in ages!' Tsunade thought as she gave in to the hellish tickling. Naruto heard the change in Tsunade's laughter and realized she gave in. Naruto drove his tongue in deeper into her, licking every inch inside her pussy, hitting her g-spot everytime.

Her pussy clamped around his tongue,causing him let out mix of a yelp and a moan. Tsunade's started to become more lustful as Naruto kept tonguing her. He began thrusting his head in and out of her, elicting screams of pleasure out of his deprived godmother.

"NAHAHARUTO, MAKE MEHEHEHE CUM, PLEHEHEHEHASE!" Tsunade begged as she pushed her pussy into Naruto's face. Naruto kept thrusting as he began fingering her, which made her scream in ectasy. A fluffy floated to Tsunade's pussy and began tickle her.

The new sensation caused her to scream and cum all over Naruto. The dusters fell to the ground, while the feather kept tickling her pussy, gently. Naruto got off the floor and looked at his sweating and panting godmother.

"You... should.. clean your face... ero-baka." Tsunade said as she was taking deep breaths. Naruto shrugged and licked some of her cream off his face.

"Cherries and sake. Sweet and strong. Luscious and rough. Simply_ Intoxicating_, Nazukeoya" Naruto said as he kissed her on the cheek and cut her free. Tsunade had blood running down her nose as she replayed everything Naruto said in her. Naruto blushed a little as the scent of arousal started to cloud his senses. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shunshined out of the room.

**Tanzaku Onsen**

Both landed in a pool of warm water, snapping both out their personal stupors, which caused them to look at each other akwardly.

"Too Far, never speak of this to anyone" both said as Naruto shunshined inside and returned, standing with towel around his waist, and bath supplies in his arms.

"I'll wash your back, if you'll wash mine" Naruto said with a warm smile on face as he sat down into the facing Tsunade. she smiled, took a washcloth, and turned her back to Naruto.

"Be gentle, I still on the raging orgasm you gave me" Tsunade said warmly as Naruto began to slowly and gently scrub her back.

**No NarXTsu, but she will be in a harem. Next Chapter, Naruto pushes himself to max in the next chapter.**

**JA NE, MY YOUTHFUL READERS. MAY YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH REVIEW MY STORY.**


	8. Chapter 8

A New Path to Power

Battle in the Field! Naruto's Powers Put To The Test!

Part 1 of Reunion!

Discalimer: Ido not own Naruto, but I own my OCs so take that Kishimoto.

**Omake: Payback Part 2**

**Tanzaku Onsen**

"Naruto, Jiraiya has been out of your life just as long me, I hope he had some payback." Tsunade said as she leaned deeper into the water.

"Oh, I got him good for being with me." Naruto said

**Flashback: En Route to Tanzaku Town, after leaving the Itachi/Kisame town**

"Ero-Sennin, I can't believe you stole my money to please some one-night stander woman" Naruto said in a displeased tone. "Naruto, it was for research, so I can sell my books." Jiraiya said as a goofy grin grew across his face. 'Time for my plot, Jiji.' Naruto thought to Hiruzen, who nodded.

**A few minutes later**

"Come one, Come all, and help snap some sense into this pervert. Help us save this man from falling into the depths of Hell." Naruto announced as he pointed at large stand with Jiraiya hanging from the roof by a rope around his wrists. "Yes, this has been seen peeping on women all across the lands. Use our special purifying staffs to help cleanse spirit and help him receive a peaceful passing into the world." Hiruzen said as he held up a white staff with the kanji 'Purify' written on it.

" These staffs are not cheap, we buy the wood from a special orchard, so if could spare 500 ryo for the staff we can spread more of the saplings across the 5 nations." Naruto said as he looked down sadly. "Simply place your money in the pot, pick up a staff and hit him with it. Once your done, keep the staff and steer people in the right direction." Hiruzen said. People rushed to stand, paid and beat on Jiraiya.

**Late Night**

"You two are evil, evil, evil bastards." Jiraiya said as he walked into camp, bruised and broken. Naruto and Hiruzen shrugged and continued to count the money.

**Onsen**

"No way, that is hilarious!" Tsunade said, catching her breath. "Best part is that the staffs really get rid of evil intentions and I did find the tree in a special orchard outside Konoha, toward the West." Naruto said as he climbed out of the water. Tsunade waved him off and continued to soak.

**Forest outside Tanzaku**

Naruto stopped in the center of the forest, sat down and entered his Mindscape.

**Mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes to see the place nothing but fire. "Hello, Naruto-kun, long time no see." a voice rang out. "Who are you and where is Kisara?" Naruto shouted angrily. A man standing 6'9 with long black hair, reverse fox eyes(black eye color, red slits), bright red fox ears and tails, wearing a long white-black robe. "My name is Ling and I'm the other half of Kisara's power, the Yin half of the Kyuubi's power, which was sealed by your father, but has just broken." Ling said with venom oozing off every word. "Are you the one that influenced me during my payback session with Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I did influence you, only because I could feel and taste everything you do, plus she's smoking hot" Ling said with sly smile. Naruto charged at Ling with a Rasen-Blazer(Fire Style Rasengan) aimed at his head. Ling snapped his fingers and Rasengan vanished and so did he. "If you can defeat me, I'll give access to my powers. If Kisara and I merge we'll become the true Kyuubi again, only then can you truly wield the full power of the Queen Bijuu." Ling said as he forced Naruto out.

**Forest**

'Dammit, Ling is the other half of the Kyuubi's power. Shit, I should've known, but if my father sealed Ling with the Shiki Fuin, Ling couldn't have escape or even surface, but he has. Is my father alive?' Naruto to himself as he walked backed to the hotel.

**Omake End**

**Story Begin**

**Tanzaku Field**

"Tsunade-chan have you made your decision?" Orochimaru asked as stared at her. "Yes I have. I choose not heal your arms, you twisted bastard!" Tsunade shouted as she charged at Orochimaru and Kabuto. Orochimaru and Kabuto jumped in opposite directions to avoid Tsunade's punch, which created a massive crater.

**Kabuto**

"Orochimaru-sama, I'll be there in a second." Kabuto called out, coolly. "You won't be there in second, because you have to deal with me." Naruto said as he appeared in front Kabuto, Rinnegan flaring.

"Naruto, you can't have Kekkei Genkai, it wasn't listed." Kabuto said in shock. Naruto pointed behind Kabuto, causing Kabuto to turn around and meet with a massive Rasengan to the face and caused a huge explosion. The smoke cleared revealing a tattered, yet intact Kabuto.

"Naruto, you can't stop me with such simple attack" Kabuto said as he reached for his pocket pouch.

"I knew that already, so I made a special arrangement." Naruto said as he looked toward the sky. Kabuto looked and saw hundreds of Narutos holding Rasengans of varying sizes. The Rasengans collided against Kabuto and a massive blue, bubbling explosion. The smoke clears showing a massive crater with Kabuto lying there in a bloody heap.

'At least he won't be moving for awhile. Now to deal with Orochimaru.' Naruto thought as he dashed toward the Orochimaru battlesite.

**Orochimaru**

"Stay still, Orochimaru." Jiraiya said as he missed hitting Orochimaru with a Rasengan. Orochimaru jumped away and how grim his situation was; he was surrounded by Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, and Shizune. 'Kabuto, where are you?' Orochimaru thought to himself. "Kabuto is unable to come aid right now, you snake bastard." Naruto said as he appeared in a puff of crimson smoke.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" a voice sounded and an extremely large burst of smoke appeared and revealed a massive purple-black snake. "Orochimaru, your lucky to have found a good summoner. I'll my sacrifices later, but right now I want to eat your former teammates" Manda said as he eyed Jiraiya and Tsunade. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Naruto, Tsunade, and Jiraiya shouted in unison bringing forth three massive pillars of smoke. The first pillar cleared revealing Gamabunta, the second revealed Katsuyu, and the last pillar cleared revealing a massive golden blonde nine-tailed fox with purple slitted eyes, azure tipped tails, and an orange Uzumaki swirl on both sides of her body.

"Let's go Luna-chan." Naruto said he jumped onto her head. "Okay, Naruto-sama" Luna responded as she eyed Manda. All four summons charged at each other with breakneck speed. Gamabunta pulled out blade and slashed at Manda, who jumped over the blade and wrapped himself around Katsuyu. Katsuyu exploded into smaller slugs escape Manda's grip. A massive stream of azure hit Manda dead-on. The fire died down revealing the discarded skin of Manda. "Luna, Firehook!" Naruto shouted as he jumped and drew his Sutādasutoburēka from its sheath. Luna burst into a luminous azure-colored fireball. The fireball hit consumed Naruto, but a second he flew out of it wielding a hooksword covered in a vibrant gold flame.

"Come on out you dirty snake!" Naruto shouted as his Firehook erupted in flames. He threw the sword at ground and went through rapid handsigns. The Firehook hit the ground and created a golden glow in a small area around the sword.

"Everyone move! **Fuuton:Kaze no bakudan**(Wind Release: Wind Bomb)!" Naruto shouted as he shot out multiple balls of condensed wind chakra toward the Firehook. The jutsu hit the burning sword and caused a massive golden explosion, blowing Manda straight out of the ground and into the air.

"Dammit, if I knew Luna would coming, I could've been promised for more sacrifices." Manda said as he burst into smoke, leaving Orochimaru the fall. Tsunade used the opportunity to release her Genesis Jutsu and charge at a defenseless Orochimaru. Naruto went through handsigns and made an ice road for Tsunade to reach him. Tsunade ran at top speed, jumped into the air above Orochimaru, and delivered a massive dropkick onto Orochimaru, sending him into the ground at the speed of sound. ***CRASH/QUAKE/SHAKE* **A plume of smoke was around Orochimaru's crashsite. Gamabunta and Katsuyu dismissed themselves from the battle. Luna turned into her human form and used fire to catch Naruto and Tsunade.

**Orochimaru Crater**

Orochimaru is groaning in pain as he lays at the bottom of the massive crater. "Time to finish you once and for all. Human Path." Naruto said as he slid down into the crater toward a weak Orochimaru. Naruto reached his hand toward Orochimaru's forehead and placed his hand on it. A serene blue light engulfed both Naruto and Orochimaru.

**Inside the light**

Naruto began to look around his new surroundings. He was in a void filled sickly purple-white ooze. He saw blurred images of what he out to be Orochimaru's life. 'He's sick inside and out' Naruto thought as he walked/swam through the ooze. Naruto froze and fell to floor clutching his chest and holding his hand over his mouth. "What the hell? I need to find his soul, before I 'm consumed by him." Naruto said as he looked for Orochimaru's soul. He saw a writhing blue-white light and ran toward it. He gripped it, ripped it from 'cell', and vanished.

**Crater**

The light faded away and left a dead-eyed Orochimaru and a disgusted Naruto holding a soul. "Thank you" A meek voice sounded from the soul, before disappearing. Naruto jumped out of the crater to meet with his friends. "You guys I thi-" Naruto said as he saw all his friends on the ground, writhing and groaning in pain. "Finally, I can fight you, but I hope your not to tired like these fools. My name is Harvester and I work for King Jashin." Said Harvester. Harvester stands about 5'11, with spiky jet-black/metallic-silver hair, sinister pearl-colored, wearing a long black cloak, decorated with skulls, a large Gothic-style Scythe, black boots, crimson shirt and charcoal-grey pants. Naruto flared his Rinnegan and flashed through handsigns.

**"Ranton: Mabayui bakari no raitoshō!" **Naruto shouted as five multi-colored orbs oozed out of his body. The orbs began firing hundreds of multi-colored lasers at Harvester. Harvester dashed to avoid the colorful attack. "Really Naruto-kun? A Rainbow attack." Harvester said as he dodged the lasers. He looked to see that his cloak was freezing and burning. "Mabayui bakari no raitoshō is a jutsu that is mostly Storm chakra, but has trace chakra from my other jutsus" Naruto replied as he flashed through more handsigns.

"**Shoton: Kurisutarugurōbu no Jutsu(Crystal Release: Crystal Grove)!" **Naruto shouted as he slammed his hands on the ground. Large turquoise crystal spikes emerged from the ground and surrounded Harvester. 'This can't hold me' Harvester thought as he started to form a bright purple-black light in his hand. Naruto looked at his crystal jutsu which covered a massive amount of land. 'Thought he would be stronger, but that doesn't.' Naruto thought to as he flashed through more handsigns. "**Dākufurea!(Dark Flare)" **Harvester shouted as a massive explosion destroyed the crystal jutsu.

"**Yoton: Yōgan Ryū no Jutsu!(Lava Release: Lava Dragon Jutsu)" **Naruto shouted as veil red light surrounded him. Then three huge geysers erupted behind Naruto and turned into dragons and flew toward Harvester. Harvester held scythe ready and charged at the dragons. He swung his and slashed the first dragon, jumped to avoid the second and third dragons.

'Hydra' Naruto thought as the second got its head cut off. "Is this all you can do, Naruto-kun?" Harvester asked threw his scythe and sliced the last dragon in half. The headless dragons spawned two new heads and the split formed two new dragons. The dragons flew at Harvester with renewed vigor. Harvester flew to avoid the dragons, he dive-bombed toward his scythe, grabbed it and flew at Naruto. He cut Naruto in half, only to get trapped in wood clone's vines. The dragons closed in and smothered Harvester in lava.

"**Suiton: Kyodaina Kyūryū no Jutsu!(Water Release: Giant Torrent) **Naruto shouted as released a massive stream of spiraling water at the blob of lava. ***HISSSSSSSSSS* **The lava cooled into hard, solid rock. "He was... a foe... too bad I had...to kill him." Naruto to himself as begun walk back to his comrades.

"**Dākunovu~a!(Dark Nova)**" Harvester shouted as huge purple-black flames burst from the hardened rock. "I'm the right-hand of Jashin, did you really think you could kill me that easily?" Harvester said as walked toward Naruto. His skin was burnt black on his arms, left leg, and chest. His clothes were burned away, only leaving the lower half of his body covered. 'Damn, how much damage can take?' Naruto thought as he drew his Jōshō Uzumaki(Rising Maelstrom) and charged at Harvester.

Harvester called his scythe and charged as well. Both blades clashed intensely as their wielders swung with fierce power. Naruto slashed at Harvester's legs which he over and swung his scythe down on Naruto's head, who rolled away and threw his katana at Harvester, who deflected it away easily. "**Pulsar Rasengan!(Plasma Rasengan)"** Naruto shouted as slammed it into Harvester's stomach. Harvester was consumed in sphere of red-orange liquid fire. Naruto reached out and summoned his katana to his right hand.

"**Shinra Tensei**" Naruto said as pushed away Harvester's scythe and saw Harvester in front of him holding a ball. "**Kurai(Dark) Rasengan."** Harvester said evilly as he slammed it into Naruto's stomach. Naruto flew back in a black sphere and crashed into a boulder of lava rock. "Wow, I can't believe that your still alive after taking a point-blank Rasengan." Harvester said walking over to Naruto. "**Harvester, your going down this time**" Naruto said as rose covered i his fox cloak, but the was blood crimson, Naruto's eyes were fox formed, but were reversed. 'Looks like trouble' Harvester thought as he enveloped himself in cloak of purple-black flames and charged at Naruto. Naruto flung a chakra claw at Harvester, who dodged it and shot a fireball at him.

Naruto grew two more tails and shot his claws at Harvester again, who dodged again, but only to receive jaw-breaking punch to the face. Naruto used his tail to grab Harvester and bring him close. Naruto began to form a Bijuudama, using his hands and remaining two tails. He finished and it was blazing with an evil fire. Naruto threw Harvester in the air with his tail and using chakra claw slammed the bijuudama into him.

An intense red-white light flashed harshly and the sound of a laser rang out. Harvester fell to the ground in a crash. "Naruto, let's have a rematch someday." Harvester said as he faded away in flames. Naruto released the cloak, only to feel his entire body burning up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he fell to ground and blackout.

**A White Room**

Naruto wake up in cold sweat, only to see he was in a lavish room with a plush bed for two, a silver leather couch(which he is on), a black recliner, oakwood dressers and nightstand and a black door which probably lead to the bathroom. "I'll be out in a second Naruto-koi." an angelic voice rang out from behind the door.

'I'm in a woman's room, she's knows my name, so that means I've been captured.' Naruto thought to himself as he got off the couch only to hit the floor. "I CAN'T MOVE!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to move. Naruto felt soft hands grab his waist and place him back on the couch. Naruto turned his head(Difficultly) to see an amazingly beautiful woman. She long, flowing straight hair that reaches all the way down to her ass, silver supple skin, purple cat eyes, FF-cup breasts, trim waist, flat stomach, thick, luscious thighs. Naruto's face turned red instantly(no,even faster than that) and turned away.

"You're so cute, Naruto-koi. My name is Kuroi and I'm the Shinigami." Kuroi said sweetly. Naruto jumped up, grabbed shoulders, pushed her down on the couch, and stared into her seductive eyes. "No way, your way too beautiful to something that evil." Naruto said as climbed off Kuroi, who blushing up a storm. "Well I am Shinigami and your in my room, so enjoy until your stronger, Naruto-koi." Kuroi said as she engulfed herself in flames and come out wearing strapless, backless black silk dress, sliver nail-polish, and black high-heels. Naruto fainted when he saw Kuroi fully dressed.

**An hour later**

Naruto felt something touching his head and woke up to see two globes looming over him.

"Naruto, your parents are alive, but I don't where they are. Jashin was a demi-god that was going to be the next Shinigami after I retire in the millennium.

He stole two powerful objects from me, the Hametsu Ryuu Kama(Doom Dragon Scythe) and the Burakkuenperaa no Ken(Black Emperor's Sword).

Those weapons are not complete, but still are huge threats if I do not get them back. They can be completed in your world, only if they get exposed the Kotei no Ryuu's(Imperial Dragon) Blood." Kuroi said as she continued stroking Naruto's head. Naruto let the information sink and he closed his eyes. "Kuroi-chan, can you tell me where the Kotei no Ryuu is located?" Naruto asked.

"I can't, Naruto-koi, but I can give you a tip. 'Arrogance brings forth sincerity to the darkest hearts'" Kuroi said as kissed Naruto on the forehead. Naruto began fade away as he looked at Kuroi. "What's happening to me?" Naruto asked as he began to panic. "You are returning to your body, Naruto-koi. I'll see you later, Harvester is a foe you want as a friend a...n...d..." Kuroi said as Naruto vanished.

"You tell a pretty good story, Kuroi-chan." a voice sounded from behind her. "Harvester, I know that your heart is pure, but you allow yourself to be ruled by that fool Jashin." Kuroi said as she stared at him with a fiery gaze. "Don't worry about me, Kuroi-chan. Jashin can't control, no matter how hard he tries." Harvester said as he vanished into black flames.

"Those two are so difficult, but the cutest boys to hold my seal." Kuroi said as she blushed when she thought about Harvester and Naruto.

**Hotel Room**

Naruto's eyes fluttered opened as got up from the bed. "Your finally up, Naruto-nii." a young man's voice sounded from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Reunion!

Naruto's Brother?

**I'm back from my break. 2015 I plan on bring you more chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

**Enjoy! (Bonus points to whoever knows where I got Naruto's brother's name.)**

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked/yelled at mystery man as he fell out of the bed. "Hold on Naruto, you're still weak from your fight with Harvester and your wounds have just been closed." the man said as he picked Naruto off the floor and placed him on the bed. Naruto looked up at the man and saw he was looking into mirror. The man had his blonde, spiky hair, cerulean blue eyes, whisker-marks(5 of them), even the same style of clothes he was wearing, only in dark-grey and crimson-red. "Okay I'll bite, who are you?" Naruto asked as looked at his look-alike.

"My name is Madarao Uzumaki-Namikaze, your older brother. I'm 24 and I'm a Jounin level shinobi with my own team." Madarao said as looked at Naruto. Naruto was shocked and angered by the news. 'He was never there for me and now wants to befriend me, because of my power and my Bijuu' Naruto thought as looked at Madarao with anger. "Naruto, I met you on your seventh birthday, when the villagers were trying to burn you alive." Madarao said as he let down a bang on the left side of face that was a unique shade of red with a black tip and Naruto reflected.

**Konoha 6 years ago**

"KILL THE MONSTER!" the villagers shouted as they chased a terrified Naruto through the streets. Naruto ducked into an alley and hid in a dumpster as the mob past the alley. 'Why does everyone hate me? I'm not a monster.' Naruto thought as he started to cry. "Hey, kiddo." a bright voice sounded as Naruto looked up and saw a man with a gentle smile and warm eyes. He looked like a normal village, except for a red bang with a black tip.

"Are you going to hurt me like the others?" Naruto asked fearfully. The man just smiled, grabbed Naruto, and shunshinned away from the alley. Seconds later, they appeared on Naruto's doorstep. "Let's go in,I made something special for today." the man said as he opened Naruto's door. Naruto walked in and that his apartment was covered in bright decorations, a large cake with seven candles in it was on his table, and his cabinets and refrigerator was filled food. "Did you do this?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes. "Happy Birthday, Naruto!" the man said as Naruto ran towards the cake and tasted the frosting. "Strawberry!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up. "Naruto, your home is protected by powerful seals that only the Hokage and the ANBU can see, so enjoy your birthday." the man said. Naruto ran up and hugged the man. "What's your name Nii-san?" Naruto asked. "My name is Madarao, Naruto."

**Present**

"You threw that party and gave me that food?" Naruto said/asked as

Madarao nodded. Naruto jumped up and hugged Madarao with tears

starting to build up in his eyes. "That party and my dream of being Hokage

kept going through the years." "It's okay Naruto, I'm here for good and I

have some gifts for you." Madarao said as he left the room for few minutes

and came back with 5 people, 8 contract summoning scrolls, and 3 large

summoning scrolls. "Naruto, these are my students and your new

fiancées." Madarao said. "My Rei Noriyama, I'm a Master Swordsman and

I can use the Burū no Seishin(Blue Spirit) Sharingan." Rei said as he

smiled a bright and devious smile. "Hello?" Naruto said quietly as he waved at Rei. Rei stands 6'1 with wild, dark brown hair, steely grey eyes, wearing an orange vest over a black shirt, white ninja pants, black shoes with no laces(closed toe shoes), with three swords strapped to his back and four attached to waist.

"Hello, I'm Aizen(Awesome Name) Shirotsuru, and come from a family of Warrior Priests and Priestesses. Aizen said blandly. Aizen stands 5'8 with snow white hair, dark pink eyes, wearing a dark blue-grey vest, black ninja pants, a gold dragon with jade flecks hangs from sapphire necklace, and black sandals.

"I'm Minori Kageneko(Shadow Cat), nice to meet Naruto-kun!" Minori said cutely. Minori is 6'1 with long, wavy-curly dark purple hair that reaches to the back of her neck with streaks of pink and a white trim at the base of hair. She is wearing blood red netted shirt, a purple vest, a purple miniskirt that reaches her thighs over black skintight shorts that goes to knees, and sparkling gold ninja heels.

"Now that my team has introduced themselves, I would like to show you the 'presents' I got you, and then I'll tell you about the scrolls." Madarao said as he motioned toward the two figures standing in the corner. "Hello, my name is Karin and I used to be held captive by Orochimaru." Karin said meekly. Karin has bright red hair straight on one side and unruly on the other side, apple red eyes behind rectangle glasses, wearing grey pants faded pink-purple shirt and blue sandals, standing at 4'9. "My name is Guren, I lost my family and friends when my village was destroyed." Guren said sternly as she turned away from Naruto. Guren is 18, standing at 5'6, dark blue-grey hair pulled into ponytail that blooms(Think of a lotus flower). She is a black mesh shirt under a red half-shirt, black pants, and grey sandals.

"Nice to meet all of you!" Naruto said brightly as he smiled his trademark Naruto smile.

"Naruto, the scrolls have to wait, because the others don't know that you're safe," Madarao said as he held up a three-pronged kunai with three flat cones stacked on top of each other. "Kasutamu(Custom) Hiraishin!" Silver light began to pour out of Madarao, filling the room, seconds later the light vanishes in a ripple.

**Tanzaku Town, Hotel Entrance.**

"Have you found him yet?" Asked a distressed Kisara/Tsunade as they watched Jiraiya walk up to them. "No sign of him at all, the toad summons couldn't find a trace of him either." Jiraiya said sadly, clenching his fists.

Soon the trio sees Shizune walking up to them shaking her head. As Shizune reaches them , they see silver rippling orb rise out of the ground. "What is that?" Tsunade asked. Kisara and Jiraiya both shrug as they stare at it. The orb began to glow an intense white, blinding them. Seconds later, the light fades revealing Naruto and his new friends. Before Naruto could speak, he glomped by Tsunade and Kisara. Naruto felt them clenching his clothes and their hot tears falling on his face.

"I missed you guys, too" Naruto said, stroking their backs, trying to console them.

**Route toward Konoha**

"So that's what happened" Jiraiya said as he listened to Naruto's story. "Yep, whoever that Harvester is, I will beat him, count on it" Naruto said pounding his fist into his palm. "Naurto-koi, you used Ling's power to fight Harvester?" Kisara asked. "I guess. I blacked out for a second, and when I came to, my body was on fire and I fainted." Naruto said as he thought of that bastard Ling. "Naruto, once we get back to the village we have go through these scrolls, got it?" Madarao said as he looked at the scrolls. Naruto nodded as he looked toward Guren who walking in front of Kisara. 'She is so pretty, but so very Sakura-like' Naruto thought as he looked up at the sky.

**Hours later, nightfall**

Everyone set up camp for the night, Kisara was going to sleep with Naruto and Madarao, Guren, Karin, and Minori were going to share a tent, Rei, Aizen, and Jiraiya will a tent, and finally Tsunade and Shizune will be in the last tent. "Naruto-koi, can I talk to alone for a little bit?" Kisara asked softly. "Of course you can, Kisara-chan" Naruto as he crawled out of the tent with Kisara.

**Forest clearing**

"Kisara, what is it?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kisara. Kisara glomped Naruto and kissed him hard on the lips. "Naruto, you need to conquer Ling, before he takes a foothold in your mind." Kisara said getting off of Naruto. "Why do I have beat him, can't I just tame him like I did with you and Luna." Naruto said. Kisara shook her and looked toward the crescent moon. "Naruto, I will become whole again and you will be the one who decides which personality will be dominant, while the other fades away, but if you can't master Ling's half of chakra, he will be dominant personality and I'll be just a memory" Kisara said as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Kisara, you will never fade away, because I will beat Ling and I would never allow a woman I love to fade away." Naruto walking up to Kisara and hugged her from behind. Kisara turned around and Naruto between her large breasts. "Naruto, you are the most wonderful person I know. I love you,too" Kisara said as she let her tears fall on Naruto's head.

'Isn't that sweet, a cougar and her prey bonding' Thought Blur as he watched the meeting unfold. "Get away from here, Blur" Madarao said as he appeared behind him. "I'm gone" Blur said as he vanished in an instant.

**CHAPTER END**

**Omake: Madarao and Naruto bonding together.**

"Madarao, where were you? You weren't here when we left or when we got back." Naruto said

"I was just getting some air and thinking of a way for us to bond." Madarao said as he looked at Kisara. "How are going to bond?" Naruto asked cluelessly. Madarao leaned and whispered the plan into Naruto's ear. Naruto smiled a sinister smile and looked at Kisara sleeping peacefully.

**Unknown location**

Kisara woke with a start when she felt something cold touch her ankle. "Hello! Can anyone me?" Kisara shouted in the deserted room. "Calm down, Kisara, you're okay." Naruto said as he entered the room with Madarao following behind. "Naruto and I are just going to have some fun with you, as way to build up our brotherly bond." Madarao said as approached Kisara with a bag filled with devices. Kisara could hear the devices rattle inside the bag. Naruto and Madarao reached into the bag and each pulled out bright colorful feathers. "Don't you dare touch me with those feathers!" Kisara said as she began to blush. Naruto walked up to her and pulled down her kimono exposing her impressive bust. Naruto began to blush as he saw her breasts bounce free from the kimono. He raised the feathers to her breasts and began to stroke them. "Na-a-a-ruto, please, st-oo-op." Kisara said as she tried to ignore the feathers' light touch. Madarao took this chance to attack her feet. He lifted her leg up and began to tickle in between her toes. "NOT THERE! HAHAHAHAHAHA NOT MY TOES!" Kisara screamed as she began trying to break free of her restraints. Naruto dropped the feathers and started to tickle her breasts with hands. "HAHAHAHAHA STOP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS! PLHEHEHEHEHEASE!"! Kisara screamed again tears falling from her eyes. Naruto keep tickling her boobs as he leaned forward and began licking her nipple on right breast. Kisara squealed in sexual lust at this action. Madarao stopped assault and looked at Naruto. 'So, Ling has this much influence over him, at least in sexual desires. Naruto, you are a perv.' Madarao thought as he dropped his feathers and began to nibble on Kisara's toes. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP, IT'S TOO MUCH! NARUTO! MADARAO! HAHAHEHEHEHAHA PLEASE!" Kisara screamed as she felt her own lust building up. Madarao flashed through handsigns ending on the dragon handsign. A white flash filled the room for second and then faded away. Kisara was breathing hard, taking in as much air as she could. Naruto lay motionless on the floor with blood flowing from nose.

**Campsite**

"Sorry for that sudden tickle session, Kisara." Madarao apologized. "It's fine, but I wish you two would've kept going, I was getting very hot." Kisara said flirtatiously at the end as she placed Naruto inside tent. "You know Naruto's physical desires are causing Ling to manifest faster." Madarao said as he walked to Kisara and picked her bridal-style. "I know, but Naruto needs training to battle Ling. Ling is the manifestation of fire and destruction, his skills are made for battle." Kisara said as she placed her head against Madarao's chest. "Don't worry, Kisara-chan. Once we get back, I'll have something for Naruto that will make him unstoppable! Madarao said confidently.

**I got the name from Kekkaishi. See you next Chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Eight New Partners!?

Tearful Reunion!

Prelude to Destruction!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. At All. In no way. But I WANT IT!**

**Another new Chapter. Go Me!**

**Konoha Village Gates**

Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane sat at the gates watching for anything suspicious. "Hey, Izumo, what is that?" Kotetsu asked as he pointed toward the forest.

**12 Hours Earlier Naruto's Secret Base**

"So, Madarao, can we started on opening these scrolls!" Naruto said excitedly. "Hold on, Naruto. These scrolls are powerful summoning contracts that have not been seen for centuries. You have to prove yourself to each of the masters," Madarao said as he unrolled the first scroll. "This is the scroll of Dragons. Sign your name and await the Master's response." Naruto cut his thumb and signed his name in the slot. His began to glow and smoke burst free from the scroll. The scroll engulfed Naruto and pulled him into the scroll.

**Mountainous Region**

'Where am I?' Naruto as he looked at his surroundings. He was atop a mountain high above the clouds. He looked down and spotted a large cave below him. "Guess I have no choice but to go down" Naruto said as he jumped off and slid down to the cave. He landed in front of the cave clumsily and groaned. 'Looks so easy in shows and movies' Naruto thought as he got up off the ground, dusted himself off and walked into the cave. The cave was enormous and seemed to go on forever. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he form the glowing blue sphere in his hand. Naruto walked deeper into the cave without any hint of trouble or sounds of life. 'I wonder if this cave is the right one?' Naruto questioned as he sat down on the dank cave floor. A powerful rumble shook the cave and startled Naruto. Naruto activated his Rinnegan and searched the cave, looking for the source of the quake. He spotted a massive source of chakra beyond the cave wall. "SHINRA TENSEI!" Naruto shouted as he blasted giant hole in the wall.

He jumped through and gazed at his new surroundings. He saw massive trees made of crystals, pillars of rubies, sapphires, and emeralds, pools of gold and silver, piles of brightly colored eggs. 'Whoa' Naruto thought as he walked deeper into the treasure cave. "Who dares to enter my den without my permission!" a booming voice sounded. An enormous dragon covered brick-red scales, snow-white colored tail, forest-green eyes, and jet-black wings. The dragon walked toward Naruto, each step sounded like thunder. Naruto readied himself for anything as he felt an impending force consume him.

The dragon charged at Naruto with speed that defied the creature's size. Naruto rolled out of the way and launched a Rasen-Shuriken at the beast. The dragon used its tail to bat it away and released stream ruby-red flames at him. Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand and fired it along with a Shinra Tensei. The combination of the formed drill-like force that cut through the flames and smashed into the dragon. "Gravity Drill" Naruto said as he walked to downed and injured dragon. The dragon started to growl at him as he approached. Naruto placed his hand on the dragon and felt a warmth that sent shivers through his body. 'No way' Naruto thought dejectedly as he removed his hand from the dragon. "Are you a Mother?" Naruto asked as he waited for the dragon to respond. The dragon burst into scarlet flames and began fill the cave with a rose glow. Naruto jumped away and waited for the flames to die down.

The flames vanished revealing a woman standing 7'8, smooth rose-pink scaleskin, long black hair, huge breasts, and razor sharp ruby-red talons on hands and feet. "Okay, I'll bite. Who are you and what do you want?" she said as she slid into the pool of liquid gold. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I want to become part of the Dragon Summoning Contract." Naruto said as he stood his tallest and prodest to impress the lovely dragoness. She looked at him and smiled. She emerged from pool, drops of gold falling from voluptuous form.

"My name is Rayna and I'm the Sage of the Dragons. You are a kind-hearted person who is worthy of being a contractor." Rayna said as she placed her gold palm on Naruto's chest. Naruto felt a rush of power flow through his body. "Now Naruto, Do you want me to become part of the new Rikudo Sennin Summoning Group?" Rayna asked gently. Naruto nodded at her question, Rayna bent down to look into Naruto's eyes(still in Rinnegan mode), leaned in close and kissed him on the lips. Then, she quickly bit into his neck leaving a rose colored bruise. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Naruto shouted, blushing and rubbing his neck. "I gave you the Dragon Mark, so you can use my power and your so damn cute." Rayna giggled as she jumped toward the eggs. "Give me a day before you summon a dragon, Naruto-Chan" Rayna said as she winked and blew a kiss at him. Naruto turned away and huffed at her actions, before disappearing into smoke.

**Secret Base**

"How did it go?" Madarao asked as Naruto appeared out of smoke. "I don't want to talk about it." Naruto said as he sat on floor. "Naruto, what happened in there?" Kisara growled/asked. "Madarao, next scroll please!" Naruto said as he started back away from Kisara. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, most of the sages may be female of beauty equal to Kisara-chan's beauty." Madarao said calmly as he looked at the different scrolls as Kisara began strangling Naruto. 'That's right' Naruto thought as he imagined Rayna covered in gold. "THAT'S WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, NARUTO!" Kisara said as she tightened her grip on his neck. "Bansho Ten'in" Naruto squeaked out as a scroll hit Kisara in the back of the head, releasing him. Naruto grabbed the scroll, opened it, signed it, and was sucked in before Kisara could recover from the sneak attack.

"Naruto, you will regret doing that to me!" Kisara shouted as her chakra poured out of her. Madarao sighed at this and walked over to the three storage scrolls. "Kisara, let him finish gaining the Sages approval, before you attack him." Madarao said as he started to break the many seals imprinted on the storage scrolls. "What's inside the scrolls, Wolfie-Chan?" Kisara asked cutely, her chakra still flowing out her body. "Something important to Naruto's growth and don't call me Wolfie" Madarao said as he released a violent burst of chakra. "I said Wolfie-_chan_. Also, I can't help it if you smell like a sexy wolf that's ready to eat me" Kisara said as she pretended shiver at her words. Madarao turned around glared at her and flashed a set fearsome fangs. Kisara blushed, licked her tongue at him, and exited the room. 'No wonder she was the one to appear first. She's just like mother.' Madarao thought as he went back to breaking the seals on the scrolls.

**Beach**

"WHERE AM I?" Naruto shouted as he looked around the island with Rinnegan connected shadow clones. They dispelled themselves and gave their memories to the main Naruto. Naruto sat down on the warm sand and hit the ground with all might. Unknowingly, he used the Shinra Tensei blew all the sand and himself into the air. He landed on his head while the sand fell on top of him. "DAMMIT!" Naruto shouted as he dusted the sand off of him. Naruto spotted piece of paper lying on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it. He saw a word he was unfamiliar with and that was the only word on the paper. "Tiburón?" Naruto said as he remembered hearing on a weird about dead people fighting other dead people with white masks and holes in their chests. Naruto looked at the water and saw a large white fin emerge from the water. The fin was heading straight for him. A huge shark jumped out the water and was on crash course with Naruto. Naruto rolled out the way and watched the shark crash into the sand.

"Okay, I'm Naruto and I'm here to gain the the approval of your Sage." Naruto said quickly as he back away from the sea creature. The exploded into foam, covering Naruto in thick, white bubbles. (Anime Buffs should know what I'm doing. I do not own Bleach!) "My name Tia Halibel, Sage of the Sharks. What would you like to do about gaining my approval?" Tia asked.(Most you should know what she looks like in her released form, if you don't, look it up.(If you don't mind))

"Anything you give me would be fine" Naruto said with serious expression. Tia looked at him and decided on a test. "Bite me and break the skin anywhere on my body, if you do this, I will give you my approval as a Sage. A shark's testament of power is in their bite, Naruto." Tia said as she laid down on the sandy beach, awaiting Naruto's bite. Naruto swallowed nervously as he looked over her body. Her beautiful light chocolate skin was something to admire and Naruto was about faint from just looking at such an exoctic beauty. Naruto propped her up, leaned in close to her stomach, and bit into her side. "That tickled" Tia said with a small smile on face.

Naruto blushed and looked for a more tender spot on body. 'Her skin is so tough, yet it's extremely soft.' Naruto thought as he looked at her generous bust. 'Go for her boobs, inner thighs, or try that luscious ass!' Ling shouted into Naruto's mind. 'Shut up, Ling!' Naruto shouted back as he bit into her thigh, his teeth becoming sharper. Naruto bit hard into leg, causing Tia to moan loudly, but still unable to break the skin. "Getting better, Naruto" Tia said. Naruto nodded and looked at her breasts and felt something come over him, something primal. 'LUST!' Ling shouted as Naruto bit into Tia's right breast, feeling her warm, sweet blood flow into his mouth. Tia screamed as she Naruto's fangs(Yes, Fangs) dug into her flesh, she felt her body getting hot and growing stronger. Naruto released his mouth from her breast and started blushing. Tia pulled Naruto's arm and bit into it and sent him away.

'He has potential, just like the last one.' Tia thought as she entered the water and turned into a shark.

**Secret Base**

"Two down, six to go." Naruto said. "Good, the other scrolls are ready for you, I'm working on something right now." Madarao said as continued working on the scrolls. Naruto signed his name again and entered another scroll.

**Pyramids**

Naruto looked around and saw the massive golden pyramids, tall obelisks, and stone-built houses and buildings. Before Naruto had a chance walk forward, a black object slammed into him. "Who dares to step upon this sacred land without my permission." A voice of royalty sounded. A massive black scorpion with a human upper body rose from the ground. The human part was dressed in clothes of a pharaoh. "My name is Nassor, Almighty King of the Scorpions, what does a mortal like you want from this kingdom?'Nassor said, pulling a massive gold scepter from the ground and pointed it at Naruto. "I'm here to gain the approval of the Scorpion Sage. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Nassor-sama" Naruto said bowing to him. "I am the Sage and you will not gain my approval, you dirty commoner!" Nassor shouted as slammed his scepter onto Naruto. Naruto rolled out of the way and flashed through handsigns, ending on dog. "Jiton: Suna no Keimusho!(Magnet Release: Sand Slammer)" Naruto shouted as a massive block of sand impaled Nassor, sending flying into one the pyramids. "How dare you do that to a King!" Nassor said as he slammed his scepter in the ground. The front of Nassor's scorpion body spawned six eyes and a large mouth full of fangs. The scorpion let loose a mighty roar and launched stream pale green and gray liquid at Naruto. Naruto flashed through handsigns and slammed his hands on the ground shouting, "Shoton: Purizumu Kōken'nin!(Crystal Release: Prism Guardian)". Large triangular pillars rose up out of the ground and formed a turquoise dome around Naruto. The liquid hit hard, but simply bounced off it. Naruto started to feel a little arrogant as he started to form a Rasen-Shuriken, but the sound of hissing caused him to look up to see the liquid was an acid slowly burning through shield.

"NASSOR!" a feminine voice sounded from behind Nassor. A bright pink blast hit Nassor spot-on, causing him to fall over. "I am terribly sorry about my brother's bad attitude. He is very untrusting of strangers, especially ones with your type of skill set." She said sweetly. Her lower body was golden scorpion with green and black highlights allover. Her upper body decorated with egyptian jewels with long, silky black hair in Cleopatra braids. "My name is Omorose, and I'm a Scorpion Sage as well." Omorose said as her immense form approached Naruto. "I'm here to gain your approval to become part of your Summoning Contract ." Naruto said as he looked up(doing his best not to stare at her gargantuan breasts) at her. "You have to pass the test of trust. We Sages will inject you with venom. You will pass if you either survive the injected toxins or if we believe that you won't run away from a dangerous task" "Omorose! How dare you strike me in the middle of a battle!" "We have a guest that wants to become part of the Contract!"

"I do not care! He came to our land without our consent, I will not allow a person like that to have access to our power!" Nassor concluded as Omorose backed away from him. "I'll take the test, inject me with your most lethal venom. I want to earn your utmost trust, so please let me prove that I'm worthy!" Naruto said as he dropped the dome and walked up to the siblings. Omorose smiled and jabbed Naruto in the arm with stinger. Nassor pressed his stinger deep into Naruto, piercing right through his back. Naruto's Kyuubi Chakra began to regenerate the wound, but Naruto started to convulse from Nassor's injection. Nassor looked down at Naruto and nodded. Nassor stabbed Naruto again, this with an anti-venom, stopping his convulsing. "Naruto, you have my trust and the power to summon our many legions for your aide." Nassor said as he retreated back to his pyramid. "Nassor can be such a pain. I'm sorry about that Naruto, but you have my approval as well." Omorose said as she picked up Naruto. Naruto looked deep into honey-colored and blushed, Omorose tapped Naruto on the head with finger and sent him off. "He's so cute!" Omorose squealed as she dashed to her pyramid.

**Secret Base**

"Two down, one to go." Madarao said as he was panting heavily. "Mada-kun, don't push yourself too hard." Kisara said embracing him from behind. Madarao felt her chakra enter his body giving him a surge of energy. "Arigatou, Kisara-chan." Madarao said as he leaned back and kissed her on the cheek. Kisara blushed and fell back, rubbing her cheek. "Your welcome, Mada-kun." Kisara said shyly as she rushed into the bedroom. 'So easy to tease her.' Madarao thought as he looked at the scroll and saw that the seal had been broken. 'Finally' Madarao thought as he collapsed onto the ground.

**Mindscape**

"Hey, I want to talk you Garwain." Madarao said as he looked around his plain white mindscape. A massive brown/black/white wolf appeared out of thin air and approached Madarao. "What is that you want, my Heir?" The wolf said with a powerful yet polite voice. "Is it possible for Naruto to gain the Wolf Summoning Contract as part of the resurrection of the Rikudo Sennin?" Madarao asked. "Yes, but you have to follow three conditions; 1. You have to give complete control of yourself to my pack and assert your dominance to prove your worth, 2. Give a portion of your life force to connect with Summoning Scroll, and 3. You must start a pack, before becoming the Contract Holder." Garwain said as he looked Madarao in the eyes. Madarao nodded and proceeded to leave the mindscape.

**Secret Base**

"Madarao, what's next?" Naruto asked as looked at the scrolls. "You're going to meet with the Tiger Sage, now." Madarao said. Madarao unrolled the scroll and stepped away from it and allowed Naruto to approach the scroll. Naruto signed his name and proceeded to be teleported into the scroll.

**Mountainous Jungle/Rainforest**

Naruto looked around his new surroundings and felt at peace in the dense foliage. 'The Tigers reside in such a wonderful place' Naruto as he walked through the forest. Naruto heard an extremely fierce growl and turned around with his Rinnegan flared. "Come on out!" Naruto shouted. The trees all around began to rustle and shake, shadows dashed from the trees and swarmed Naruto. "SHINRA TENSEI!" Naruto shouted as he blasted the mysterious people off of him. Before he could approach any of them, Naruto's vision began blur. 'Shit' Naruto thought as he fell to the ground.

**Temple**

"Wake up!" A female voice shouted at Naruto. "I didn't mean to kiss her!" Naruto said as he blocked his face. Naruto lowered his hands to see that he was in copper and silver temple. "Where am I?" Naruto asked as he looked at the woman that woke him. She stood 6'8, G-cup breasts, thick, voluptuous hips, enchanting curves, yellow cat-eyes, black stripes/markings covered her bronzen body, all contained in a tight jungle leotard with a pair of burnt-sienna tiger ears and a burnt-sienna tail. "My name Safaia the Konpeki no tora(Azure Tiger). Safaia said as her bronzen skin changed into luscious deep sapphire-blue and her black stripes turned white. "Safaia, that boy is the Rikudo Sennin. He has come to become a part of the Tiger Clan." An aged voice rang out. A man standing 7'3, grey-eyes, slightly pale skin, defined muscles, wearing a torn faded red vest and torn green pants. "How did you know that?" Naruto asked as he got off the floor and approached the old man. "We Tigers have a hidden talent for prediction and I saw you coming to me and asking for my help and I will graciously help you in your cause. My name is Eiya the Shizukana." Eiya said as he transformed into massive tiger and jumped and landed in front of Naruto. Naruto placed his hand on Eiya's lowered head.

**Secret Base**

"I got the Tiger Sage's approval, Madarao" Naruto said as he looked around for Madarao. "I'm in the Actuality Chamber" Madarao said as Naruto ran to it. Naruto entered and saw the three scrolls lying on ground. "Naruto, when you're done the Sages, open these scrolls." Madarao said as pointed at the other Summoning Scrolls. Naruto opened the Phoenix Scroll, signed it, and waited to be pulled in.

**Golden Tunnel**

"Hello Sir" A child's voice said. Naruto looked to see he was on the back of a red phoenix flying through wondrous tunnel. "Mother is going to be so happy that I brought the Rikudo Sennin to her" the young phoenix said full of glee. ''Another female Sage' Naruto thought to himself sadly. A blinding light filled the tunnel for a second , then fading away, revealing a large altar made from copper and marble. "Mother, I brought him to you." the young phoenix said as he landed on the ground. An extremely large purple/gold/black phoenix flew out of the altar and landed in front Naruto and the phoenix. "Good job, Bosco" The Phoenix Sage as she motioned for Bosco to leave. Bosco dropped Naruto on cave floor and flew toward the tunnel. "My name is Blair, Sage of the Phoenixes." Blair said as she looked at Naruto. "My name is Naruto and I want you to give me your approval to use your power." Naruto said bowing to the Sage. She smiled and pecked Naruto gently on the cheek. "Okay, get out of here, cutie." Blair said as she flapped her and sent Naruto flying away in golden smoke.

**Secret Base**

"Hurry up, Naruto. Only three more to go, then we can open these scrolls." Madarao said pointing at the scrolls. Naruto dashed at the next scroll, opened it, signed it and vanished in smoke. "How come Naruto's always in such a rush?" Kisara asked as she was drying off her hair. Madarao turned around to see Kisara completely naked, except for the towel wrapped around her hair. Madarao smiled deviously and pulled out 5 long chains. Kisara gulped and smiled nervously, before she run away, her arms and legs were bound. "Time for the wolf to eat the fox." Madarao said evilly.

**Water-filled Cave**

"Where am I now?" Naruto yelled in the cave. Naruto began picking up rocks and throwing them at the large rocks in the underground lake. The rocks began to move toward Naruto at a moderate speed. "Sorry, I won't throw anymore of your brother and sister rocks at you anymore." Naruto pleaded as the rocks washed up on shore. "We are not rocks. We are the Celestial Turtles and we know that you are here to meet with our Sage, but unfortunately he is missing due to the fact that he is the Sanbi." The young turtle said as she slid over to Naruto. "Well, I came here to ask your sage for approval, but that seems so useless now." Naruto said as he looked for a way out of the cave. "Don't worry, we have a test for you, Naruto. If you can break that stone over there, you'll gain the power of the Celestial Turtles." the turtle said as she pointed at a large turtle shell made of crystal. "All you have to do is to make a large crack in that shell." She said gently as Naruto walked over to the crystal shell. Naruto closed his eyes and focused on the shell.

He entered Gama Sage Mode and formed the Ultra Big-Ball Rasengan and slammed it into the shell. The sphere made a massive explosion blowing away Naruto and all the turtles into the cave walls. The smoke cleared revealing that the shell was sitting in a giant crater, completely undamaged. "Dammit, Kuēsā Rasengan!(Quasar Rasengan- Genton Rasengan)" Naruto shouted as he dashed and slammed the orange/white sphere into the shell. It released large burst of superheated chakra that engulfed the shell and sent it flying through the crater. The chakra dissipated, revealing an undamaged shell stuck in the wall. Naruto sat on the ground and started thinking. The turtles gathered at the crater's edge and watched Naruto. 'Couldn't be that hard to break a shell.' He thought as he touch the shell and focused. 'One good punch!' Naruto said as he punched the shell with his might. "SHIT! THAT HURT!" Naruto shouted as he fell to the ground, holding his throbbing fist. The shell had deep, growing crack. "Good job, Rikudo-sama. That pain in your hand is proof that you have our power. See you soon!" the turtle said as Naruto vanished.

**Actuality Chamber**

"MADARAO-KOI! YOUR TONGUE IS MAGIC!' Kisara screamed out as Madarao lifted his head from between her legs, panting. "Umm, what's going on?" Naruto asked, blushing heavily. "Just teaching Kisara a lesson about teasing me." Madarao said as pulled out a feather and began stroking her sensitive vagina. "HAHAHAHA NO! NOHOHOHO TIHIHICKLIHIHIHING! GONANHAHAHAHAHAHA CUHUHUHUHUHUHM!" Kisara screamed as her orgasm was building fast and hard. Naruto quickly grabbed a scroll, signed it, and left.

**A Dark Cavern**

Naruto appeared in a large cave with a massive pool of water and a lone tree sitting on a rock. 'This place is really peaceful.' He thought as the surface of the water rippled. Then a massive 8- headed snake creature raised out of the lake. "I'm the Rikudo Sennin and I want to make a contract with the Sage here!" Naruto said quickly, blocking his face with his hands. "Your sweet!" a feminine voice sounded from the monster as Naruto looked at it in disbelief. The monster formed a whirlwind around itself and started shrinking. It cleared revealing a woman with piercing yellow snake-eyes, glistening pale skin, silky, shimmery raven hair that reached to the ground and wrapped around her curvaceous body. "Damn. You are sexy!" Naruto blurted out as the woman giggled sweetly. She walked to him, swaying with each step.

Naruto turned to run, but was trapped in her hair. She stood in front of him and put his face in-between her breasts and moaned. "I am Yamata no Orochi and Sage of the Hydra Summoning Contract. You may call me Orochi-heika, Lamia-sama, Hidora-chan, or Onee-chan!" Hidora said as Naruto squeezed her breasts and she moaned loudly. "That won't free you from my grip, but you did earn my respect. No one had the guts to grab my tatas to free themselves from my embrace.

Naruto nodded as tickled her sides as she laughed loudly, freeing Naruto and getting away from him. "Not so fast, Onee-chan!" Naruto said as he dashed and tackled her to the ground. He straddled her waist and tickled her sides. "NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STHAHAHAHAHAP! NOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHORE! HEHEHEHEHE STHAHAHAP!" Hidora screamed out as tears fell from her eyes. Naruto stopped and looked at her, smiling down at her. "Get out of here before I decide to fuck you silly." "I think I would tickle into submission before that would happen. You're a tickle virgin, Onee-chan!" Naruto said as he vanished in smoke, leaving a flustered Hidora.

**Actuality Chamber **

"I am ready for the last scroll, Madarao!" Naruto said as he approached his brother. "Okay, get ready for the Wolf Summoning Scroll." Madarao said as he unrolled the scroll. Just before he signed the scroll, he saw his brother's name written on it. "You have a contract with the Wolves?" Naruto questioned as he and Madarao were absorbed by smoke.

**Lush Field**

"Where are we?" Naruto said as he looked for Madarao. "This is where the Wolves reside. The Wolf Summoning Contract belongs to the Namikaze Clan, but was lost during the last Great Ninja War. I found it after searching for a special relic." Madarao said as two wolves come up to him and started licking his cheeks. **"Are you the one that seeks to gain the trust of the Wolves to fulfill the 8-Pact Summon Contract?" **Garwain said as Naruto nodded dumbly. "I-i am N-na-naruto U-uz-uzumaki-Na-namikaze and I'm here to have you join my Summoning group." **"I hear about a up-and-coming Rikudo Sennin and all I get is a simpering fool." **Garwain said as he turned away and faced Madarao. "Give him a chance." Madarao pleaded as Garwain sat on his haunches shook muzzle 'no'. "Baka Inu. Don't insult ME!" Naruto shouted as jumped at Garwain with an Ultra Big-Ball Rasengan. It impacted with a huge explosion and sent everyone flying but Madarao, Garwain, and Naruto. The smoke cleared with an unharmed Garwain with a huge smile on his face. Naruto then entered Toad Sage mode, created a mass of shadow clones and attacked.

This attack on Garwian was intense. Garwain was pummeled with Rasengans of all types and sizes, but he continued sweep away the clones with ease. '**Not bad for a pup.'** Garwain thought as he slammed his paw on the ground, creating massive earthquake. The clones dispelled instantly and Naruto was knocked out of Sage Mode. "How *pant, pant*?" Naruto asked as he dropped to the ground, looking at Garwain. "Garwain and all of the wolves are Sage Hunters. They developed an Anti-Sharigan and methods for dispelling all forms of Nature abilities." Madarao explained as Garwain lowered his head to Madarao and Naruto looked shocked. **"Naruto, you've proved your mettle against me and I will proudly give my power to this Rikudo Sennin." **Garwain said as Naruto gave a thumbs-up and collasped.

**Actuality Chamber**

"Wake up, sweetie." a soft voice sounded. "No...sexy...fun...want...to...sleep." Naruto mumbled as the soft voice now turned harsh. "GET UP THIS INSTANT, DATTEBAYO!" "GOT IT!" Naruto shouted in response and sprang to his feet. He looked to see busty, shapely red-haired woman looking at him while sitting next to an older version of him and Madarao. "We're so happy to finally meet you, son." The man said as Naruto had tears forming in his eyes. "Mom...*sniff*...Dad!" Naruto cried as he ran to his parents and hugged them.

**Somewhere outside the compound.**

"Looks like Jashin-sama is going to have shitfit, but what the hell do I care. Naruto, you better them while you can, because Jashin-sama does not take loss well.' Harvester thought to himself as Jashin continued to beckon for Right-hand man. "Coming, Jashin-sama." Harvester said lackadaisically as walked through a black portal.


End file.
